Love is Everywhere – it's all around you
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Maria was gone - back to the Abbey, Georg read. His concern, his heavy heart - a chance meeting, a seven year old's request - their chance at discovery - their love, it's all here, including snippets of life
1. At the Party

This story came to me after reading several others; I really wasn't interested in a new story but these ideas complicated my mind and I could not concentrate on anything else. At first I wrote it just for me but then it developed into something worth publishing. Any similarity to other stories is purely coincidental and of course inspiring. I know most of my readers do not leave comments; I just hope that my stories are enjoyable; maybe a laugh, a smile or even teary eyes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Sound of Music. I just love to fantasize about these two wonderful main characters and the others.

At the party

Max quietly came up to Georg and asked, "Shouldn't Maria be ready by now?"

"Yes, it has been awhile, let me find Frau Schmidt."

"Please check on Maria, she was supposed to join Max for dinner; I'll be in my study."

"Captain, I met Elsa coming down the steps, she told me Maria wasn't going to join Max for dinner after all."

Not thinking any more about it, he simply told Max Maria wasn't joining him for dinner.

After the last guest had left, he noticed an envelope on the hall table addressed to him. He recognized the exquisite handwriting. Why did Maria leave me a note? he asked himself. Opening it and what he read, made him get in his car and drive to the Abbey. Yes, it was late – he needed to be sure she was safe.

A sister was always on call for the poor or the injured; he explained, "I'm Captain von Trapp and I'm inquiring about Fräulein Maria; is she here?" The sister left him to ask. "Yes, Captain, she's in her room."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Thank you sister, that will do for now. I'll return in the morning."

Returning to his car, he almost lost his composure, he drove home very slowly. Max was waiting for him.

"She's at the Abbey, Max, they said she was alright."

"Georg, I need to tell you. One of the extra staff mentioned to Frau Schmidt that she had been upstairs checking on the guest bathroom and she heard Elsa in Maria's room."

"And…Max….what?"

"It seems that Elsa told her things that scared Maria – something about a dance. Did you dance with her?"

"Yes, Max, the Laendler – in the courtyard with the children and Elsa saw us."

"How could she Max? It was just a dance."

"Was it Georg? It must have been something more."

"It's difficult to explain Max, I felt something I haven't felt since before Agathe died." With those words he and Max said goodnight. It was after midnight; Elsa had retired for the night and probably would not be up until lunch time.

After a restless night's sleep, he woke at daybreak and drove back to the Abbey – to inquire once again about Maria. He was told she was in seclusion – "maybe in a few days she might allow herself to speak – please do check back again." He was terribly confused. What was wrong, that she didn't want to talk to anyone?

That afternoon he confronted Elsa. "Georg, I was just helping the poor girl maintain her good standing at the Abbey."

"Elsa, I'm sorry. Maria was my responsibility. I think it is best for us to remain only friends. My heart is very heavy right now."

"I sensed that Georg. I don't think either of us felt love for the other; we were just two people who wanted companionship. I hold no grudges. I'll ask Max to take me to the train station. I wish you only the best."

Nobody in the von Trapp villa was happy. Even the housestaff had been elated when Maria came – she had brought the villa back to life.

Georg tried to keep Maria's spirit alive in his house, but it was very hard. He had even bought a piano; renewing his skill he played simple songs for the children. They tried to be happy when he asked them to sing along. He stayed away from the songs Maria had taught them; instead he played other simple songs that he was sure they knew.

Sometimes he would hear Liesl playing simple melodies and would hear the singing of the others. They somehow managed to smile occasionally. He knew they prayed constantly that she would return.

The Reverend Mother had only allowed Maria to stay in seclusion two days. She had been informed of the Captain's two visits – she was interested in his concern.

So she confronted Maria, "the Captain came late that night to check on you and then again in the morning. Why, Maria, what happened?"

"Mother, we danced a simple folk dance for the children – in the dance he held me at my waist – I could hardly breathe. I've never had feelings like that before. Later the Baroness came to my room and told me I was in love with him and he with me. I was so frightened."

"Maria, you must be important to him for him to check on you not once but twice. Maria did you enjoy the children?"

"Oh yes Mother, I love them, we played and sang. The Captain was angry with me because I took them to town not dressed in their uniforms but then he heard them sing; his heart melted and he thanked me. Reverend Mother, he's a very nice man; I'm so confused."

"My child, I think you need time to discover your true feelings; you're free to leave the Abbey – go to your mountain; go into town for us – think about your future – examine your heart. I want you to move into the guest house, for now. That way you can come and go as you wish. Please take your meals and pray with us."

"Thank you Reverend Mother, I will do as you ask."

And so wearing the only dress she had, the simple grey one, the one the poor didn't want, Maria found herself in the Market Place of Salzburg.


	2. A Chance Meeting

A Chance Meeting

An aura of sadness lingered within the walls of the villa; the Captain just had to get out for a while. He was more than happy to run an errand for Frau Schmidt.

In no hurry to return home, he walked around the Market place – not really noticing anything – only thinking about that one person who he needed to see. The Reverend Mother still had not contacted him – he assumed she was still not talking to anyone.

Aimlessly taking another few steps, he stepped right into another person's path – knocking the innocent recipient of his distraction to the sidewalk – packages went everywhere and he heard. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you."

"Maria, oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, please let me help you." He directed her to a nearby bench and then retrieved her packages and placed them beside her. Maria looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes, but she couldn't question him. She knew he had been to the Abbey twice asking about her; she had asked the Reverend Mother for more time before she asked him back to see her.

All she wanted to do was run away again. She turned to pick up her packages; using her arm made her wince in pain. "Maria your wrist is swollen. May I look at it?"

What choice do I have, she nodded yes.

He carefully held it. "Can you move your fingers?"

"I think so."

She wiggled her fingers to show him. Georg carefully felt her wrist and arm – she didn't cry out in agony but she did tell him, "Moving it does hurt."

"Maria, please stay here, I'm going to the Apothecary store for a tight bandage, I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," he heard her say as he hurried to the store.

He was pleased she hadn't run away. Carefully, Georg wrapped her hand and wrist; tight enough to keep it still. With another cloth he made a sling for her; he tied it on the side of her neck.

"Thank you Captain, it feels much better. These packages are for the Abbey, I do need to get back." Both were overwhelmed by this unexpected meeting that neither questioned the other.

"Maria, before you go, can I ask a favor?" She nodded.

"Will you talk to Marta, she really misses you – they all do but she is so very upset – nothing I have said helps."

"Can you bring her in the morning – around ten?"

He had parked his car not far from the Abbey. He walked with her, and carried her packages. Georg could not bring himself to ask her any questions, it was enough that she had agreed to see Marta. It hardly occurred to him that she was wearing that awful dress.

"Thank you, Maria, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Captain, thanks for helping me." Smiling she entered the guest house of the Abbey. "I wonder where the Baroness is." She had hardly realized he had called her Maria the whole time.

Georg thought as he drove home, Marta misses her, I miss her. Marta had been heart broken since Maria left; she didn't eat or sleep well. He had promised her she would get a chance to see her again. He really didn't know how; but this accidental meeting was the answer.

Maria heard the chimes announcing evening prayer. She placed her shawl over her head and slowly walked to the chapel. She took a seat in a pew in the back; she knelt. She listened to the ancient chants and the prayers but her mind was elsewhere. It was seeing the vision of the Captain's eyes – why such sadness she thought. She half heartedly mumbled the prayers to herself – being in deep thought she hadn't realized everyone had left; everyone but Reverend Mother.

She had seen Maria enter; and when everyone had left, she observed her – her posture told her she was very troubled and of course she noticed her arm in a sling. Slowly she walked towards her and took a seat beside her, Maria wasn't startled; she knew she had to talk to her.

Reverend Mother took her hand and led her out of the chapel to a sitting area in the garden. "Maria, what happened to you?" Maria told her about the accident in the Market Place and the captain's request.

"He's bringing Marta here in the morning; she's such a sweet little girl, I had to see her."

"Yes, my child, you did. Now tell me, what is your heart telling you?"

She took a deep breath, "that the Novitiate is not for me, but I still don't know my future."

"God will show you very soon, I'm sure; get some sleep Maria, you look very tired – give your cares to the Lord." She left Maria who sat for a while longer. She realized she had taken the first step and she trusted God to lead her on.

Maria woke early the next morning, she anticipated Marta's visit.

The other children were all jealous that Marta was getting to spend special time with their father. He reminded them, "Everyone will get their turn, Marta asked first."

With all the children off to school, Father and daughter drove to Nonnberg Abbey. Georg had been baptized but never thought of himself as religious. Agathe had seen to the religious upbringing of the children. She was a true believer, but she never had the depth of faith to even think about serving in a religious order.

Obviously, Maria was much different. Georg had only known her a few weeks; he had no idea of her journey to find her deep faith. He also had no way of knowing that she had wavered in her decision to become a nun.

He had put no ideas in Marta's head; she had simply asked to see her again. There they were, waiting in front of the gate. After ringing the bell, a petite older sister came to the gate.

"Good morning." She observed the impeccably dressed gentleman and the small child with long dark brown hair, pulled back and caught with a bow, dressed in her Sunday dress; smiling showing her missing two front teeth.

"I'm here to see Fräulein Maria," the little girl told her.

She opened the gate; she invited them in. "Please have a seat on the bench, I'll ask about Fräulein Maria."

"Thank you, Sister."

She left them. "Now remember Marta, only you are visiting her, not me. I'll stay right here and wait for you."

"Yes, Father."

The Reverend Mother approached them, she recognized the Captain immediately. Georg stood and politely greeted her, "My daughter Marta wishes to see Maria."

"Just Marta Captain?"

"Yes, I'll wait here."

Reverend Mother took Marta's hand. "Come with me my child. Maria will see you in the family waiting room." Marta turned to look at her Father.

"It's okay Marta, I'll be right here."

Maria walked slowly from her room, her arm still wrapped and protected in the sling. As soon as Reverend Mother released Marta's hand she ran to Maria. Stopping short of her, she spoke. "Fräulein Maria what happened to you?"

"I fell yesterday and hurt my arm, but it is much better today." She reached for Marta with her other arm and they sat together on a bench.

"I can tell something is troubling you. What is it?"

"After you left us, so did the Baroness. Father says she is not coming back. I know this is your home now – come home with me so we can give you our gift."

Maria had no idea what to say; she thought, No Baroness? She also knew in her heart that the Abbey was not her home.

"Please Fräulein."

"Are you sure it's alright with your father?"

"We can ask him, he's sitting in the courtyard by the front gate."

Maria tried to swallow the lump in her throat and quiet her shaking hands. She couldn't say no to Marta. They would go together to ask the Captain.

Georg stood as he saw Marta and Maria approach. "Father!"

"Yes, Marta."

"Is it alright if Fräulein Maria comes home with us?"

"Of course, Marta." He said nothing about her arm, not wanting Marta to know he was the cause of her accident; he would ask about it later. His mind was elsewhere, he you, Marta, you have answered my prayers. Now, how do I tell her?"

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Maria hurried off to her room in the guest house to grab her shawl. Today she was wearing the black dress of a postulant but without the wimple or apron. She had nothing else to wear. Maria's thoughts and emotions were so confused. The captain seemed so pleased she was coming home with them. The short trip to the villa was punctuated with simple safe conversation.

"Maria, please have a seat in the sitting room, while I tell the cook to plan on an extra person for dinner." Marta ran upstairs, but she wasn't gone long.

"See, I told you she was here." All the children stood in the hallway, totally speechless at her presence.

"Well, children I never thought I would hear such quiet!" They laughed.

"I see you have all found our guest." Georg's face did not hide his happiness.

Dinner was as if she had never left them. "Fräulein Maria, did Father tell you about our new piano?"

"No, I'm afraid not," glancing at the Captain who did not make eye contact with her. Soon she heard. "Come see, it's in the ballroom."

In the ballroom sat a baby grand piano, "Father play for us?" Marta whispered something in his ear. There was a small sitting area; the children motioned for Maria to sit, while they sat on the floor near her.

Georg took his seat at the piano and began to play "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven and then a more modern tune, "Love is all Around You," sung by the children, who had joined him by the piano.

Who can make the world better with her smile?

Who can take a sad day and suddenly make it all seem worth a million?

Well it's you Fräulein Maria and you should know it

With each glance and every hand hold you show it.

Love is all around you, no need to waste it

You can have a family, why don't you take it?

We know you want it most of all.

How can you find love all on your own?

The world is awfully big, but this time you could chose not to be all alone

It's time you stop always giving love

and let someone else share their love with you.

Love is all around you, no need to waste it

You can have a family, why don't you take it?

We know you want it most of all.

As the song ended, Georg and Maria's eyes locked, similarly to what happened at the end of their dance. "Children, it's your bedtime, I'll be up in a few minutes." That left them all alone. Maria couldn't move or speak.

"Maria, the song was their gift to you; they learned it with little help from me. Did you hear the words? You do have so much love; your love has touched my heart. Ever since you left, you have been my distraction, I can do nothing, think nothing that you don't appear in my mind – I've known it a long time. The children and I also have love to give to you; can you allow us to share it with you?

"I know why you left, Elsa had no right. She thought you were stealing me from her – but she was never going to be my wife – my heart already belonged to you."

He came closer, sat beside her and took her hand. "I don't want to live without you. I know people could give me many reasons why it would never work, but I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love again. For now, I'm asking only for permission to court you – to give us time to explore our feelings."

There was silence, except for Maria's deep breath. "Maria, I think, for the first time in your life, you are speechless."

She blushed. "I guess I am." Regaining her thoughts she said, "The Reverend Mother told me the same thing. She released me from my commitment to the Abbey; giving me permission to come and go as I like; giving me a chance to examine my heart and my feelings. I had asked her for a few more days before she contacted you, as she had promised."

"Come with me and say goodnight to the children, before I drive you back to the Abbey. I'll ask Friedrich to come with us."

At the Abbey she finally answered him, "Yes, Captain, you can court me. I already know the novitiate is not for me. But I still don't know my future. That's why I wasn't ready to talk to you."

"Let me help you, I plan to be with you every day, Maria, be prepared. Meet me here tomorrow morning at ten? We'll take it slow; I know this is a big step for you." Maria was still with few words, she smiled and nodded.

She hurried to her room, her emotions filled her eyes. She talked to herself. "Reverend Mother was right, I have to face my feelings – I've been miserable. I still can't believe he said he loves me – wants to court me." The tears never fell; instead she felt a warmth, like a warm blanket all around her.

Georg hurried back to the car. Friedrich was waiting. "Father, is she coming back to us?

"We'll have to see, I just don't know yet."

The next morning after breakfast was finished, he spoke to the children. "Fräulein Maria will be having dinner with us often. She's made a decision to leave the Abbey; I'm going to help her find her place in the world."

"What do you mean, Father?" Liesl asked.

"Well, she was very touched by your song; she has a lot to think about."

"Is that alright with all of you?" All he saw were nods and smiles.

Later in Liesl's room the three older children talked. "Friedrich, why did you ride with Father when he took Fräulein Maria home?"

"I really don't know, but I do know he's seeing her this morning. I wasn't near enough to hear everything he said to her. Liesl, what does it mean to court?"

"Father, said that?"

"Yes."

"It means he likes her and wants to get to know her better. We must pray that they will like each other a lot. Don't tell the others, they wouldn't understand at all. We'll just watch and wait."


	3. Courting

Maria was waiting for him outside the guest house. "Maria, who stays in the guest house?"

"Families with potential postulants mostly but sometimes travelers Occasionally a young girl may stay a week or two to help her understand the commitment. It has been known that families pressure a young girl to fulfill a promise they made to God, but that's not the life the young girl wishes."

"And what about you, how did you find the Abbey?"

"Do you want to hear the whole story?"

"You mean to tell me you didn't just ring the bell and tell them to let you in?"

"Well, Captain, you seem to already know my story."

"No, you didn't do that!"

Maria was smiling. "Yes, I did."

"Maria, it's a beautiful day. Do you want to go down by the lake and sit?"

"Let's stop at the bakery for some day old bread."

"What for?"

"To feed the ducks. The children had the best time the day we did that, except for Gretl." She paused as she noticed the look Georg gave her.

"What happened to Gretl?"

"She wasn't feeding them fast enough and one of them started to chase her. I never knew she could run so fast. She hid behind Friedrich who just took the bread from her and threw it at the duck and then they all started to laugh, including Gretl." Georg could only shake his head and smile as they continued walking to the lake.

"Georg, I'm not going to bore you with all the details. When I was two my mother died, I've been told from pneumonia; my father sent me to live with a distant cousin. She had already raised his son from his first marriage; she died in a carriage accident."

"So, you have a brother."

"Yes, a half-brother, Karl. We've only met twice, once when he was just a teenager; he was angry that our father didn't take him back to live with him when he was older, he married my mother instead; and then again when I graduated from high school. I don't know where he lives today."

"And then what happened."

"When I was nine my father died, that's when everything changed. The court told me that my guardian was a judge, who happened to be married to one of my foster mother's daughters. To this day I can't understand how these two families lived under one roof. My foster mother was a devout Catholic; she planted the seeds of faith in my heart; the judge denied god and forbid me from going to church.

"I became defiant, Captain. That met the wrath of the judge and I lived the next few years never knowing when the next beating would come." Georg cringed at the thought; he took hold of her hands. "I'm so sorry Maria."

Maria stood up and walked away to the edge of the pond and started to throw the bread to the ducks. Georg came to stand beside her. "May I hold you?"

He turned her to him and put his arms around her; she fell against his shoulder; he gently rubbed her back.

"Thank you." She wiped away the few tears that had trickled down her cheek. "I never let him see me cry, I would run to the barn and only there would I cry; until Rufus the sheep dog started to lick my face and I would hug him. At least I knew he loved me."

"I escaped my uncle's home and fled to Vienna; that's where I got my teaching education at the progressive school; they also taught that there was no god. I actually started to believe them. Then one day, I went to a church hoping to hear some good music and all I heard was that Jesus died for me. Almost overnight I became a believer again and decided my way to thank Him was to become a nun. And so I came one day and rang the bell and they let me in. And now, they've opened the gate so I can go out to find my life."

"Remember, Maria, I'll help you; I'll listen. You won't take this journey alone."

Georg looked at his watch, "Maria, we should get some lunch."

By the time they got to the villa the children were already home from school.

"Does everyone have homework to finish?"

All but the two little ones shook their heads and said. "Sadly yes."

"If you finish quickly, I'm sure Fräulein Maria would like to sing with you."

Georg went to his study to finish some correspondence and soon he could hear the wonderful blending of their voices, singing their favorites and Maria teaching them something new. His heart was full. He prayed silently Let her find love in her heart for me.

They were about to leave for the Abbey, Georg questioned Maria. Where did you get your dress?"

Maria appeared shy. "Well Captain, it was left for the poor but I borrowed it until I could make a new one."

He just shook his head, "Maria, go up to your room and pack up your dresses, I'll bring you some brown paper to wrap them in."

She was laughing as she came down the stairs, "brown paper packages, one of my favorite things." Georg would have loved to wrap his arms around her and kiss her, but he refrained. He knew he would get his chance, soon.

For the next few weeks, they met everyday – never in private – except in small restaurants or cafés where they would sometimes eat, not too public, he didn't want to start rumors. They talked about all kinds of things.

She told him about the Austrian Youth Movement, a group that went into the small towns and villages and found people singing old folk songs. These were collected and written down for others. "I have a copy and I want to teach them to the children. These songs should not be forgotten."

"Why did the Reverend Mother select you to be my governess, Maria?"

She chuckled, "I think she already knew I would never become a nun. She tried to make me believe it would cure my headaches."

"Headaches, Maria?"

"Yes Captain, the doctor thought I needed exercise and fresh air. Besides I was a trained teacher and worked well with children. And maybe God knew I was needed here."

"I never knew about your headaches."

"Seems they went away very quickly," she paused, "especially after you went to Vienna and the children and I got outside, in the mountains, in the city, all over Salzburg, even a row boat." She smiled with a slight laugh.

"Georg, We even went to the library; I didn't ignore their studies all together. They read books, wrote reports and I had a chance to read about you."

"About me?"

"Yes, I wanted to know more about your war accomplishments. When I did, I remembered that I had learned about you in school, your picture had been in the paper. Georg, how did you ever survive unharmed?"

"Just lucky, Maria"

"No Captain, not luck; it was skill and the fact God wasn't ready for you yet."

"I suppose you could say that."

Maria always stayed for the family's dinner; they said good night to the children, together in their rooms. Someone would always ride with them when he returned her to the Abbey. Georg understood the propriety of courting.

It was one evening, a beautiful one, "Maria, walk with me."

He took her hand in his. Together they walked out the door and then down by the lake. They walked the shoreline until they came to the gazebo; the gazebo where Maria had found her quiet, after the children were in bed.

"Maria, I had the gazebo built for the children – I had hoped it would keep them connected to their mother. We had one at our old house. I hardly ever came here; it always brought back too many memories. I'm bringing you here, because I want to make new memories with you. You told me you were trying to find your way in the world. Have you found it, Maria?"

Maria had spent many nights reliving each and every feeling she had had with Georg. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. One day, Georg had business to attend to; Max picked her up later and brought her to the villa for dinner.

She had gone to the library, read some true love stories and some poems; then she read First Corinthians, chapter thirteen. Everything told her the same thing, she was feeling love. Love is sharing every emotion with another – a deep caring about the others feelings – a longing to always keep that person close by – a commitment of pleasure in mind and body. It is knowing that God wants us to love; to feel and to be of one body.

Maria realized that love was already inside her; she knew that she already loved the children – a motherly type of love. But now she knew she loved "her Captain;" she could never imagine herself ever being alone again. She had no idea what was going to happen that evening in the gazebo.

He invited her to sit – but he paced around the circle before stopping in front of her. He got down on his knees – because of their height difference, their heads were almost at the same level. He looked into her eyes and he saw the same as she did, love had consumed them; they could not deny it; slowly he brought her lips to his, a soft kiss; that's all it was – but it was enough. The truth had been revealed, love had melted their hearts together. He caressed her cheek; wiped a tear drop from her eye.

"Maria, are you ready for the next step?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Maria, you know my name."

"I know I do, but you will always be my captain."

He chuckled at her honesty. He put his hand into his pocket.

"Maria, I love you with all the love that is in me – will you marry me?"

The expression on her face was not shock or disbelief, but total acceptance.

"Yes, Georg, but you must know. You are my first and only love. You must help me learn how to express my feelings for you – will you, Georg?"

"Yes, Maria, it will be my privilege. Now I have something for you." He was hiding a ring in his fist, a diamond ring. He took her hand and placed it on her finger, the fit was perfect, the ring was perfect, not showy or gaudy, but simply beautiful.

Maria was completely overwhelmed, she fell against his shoulder. He reached around her with both arms, allowing her to regain some composure. "I take it, those are tears of happiness."

"Oh yes, my captain." They both laughed as Maria's tears left her.

Max was with them as he drove her home. "You expect me to get any sleep tonight?" she remarked lovingly. He laughed. Neither wanted to say goodnight.

"Georg, you gave me my first kiss, now I want to kiss you for the first time."

And she did. Stretching herself up, she met his lips with hers, first softly brushing them and then deepening the kiss into a gentle firmness as she tenderly held his head. Breaking away, tears of love appeared in their eyes; then telling him "I love you," for the very first time. Their embrace was full and lingering.

Gathering himself, "Maria, four weeks," she looked at him confused. "In four weeks we will be married, I would do it tomorrow but we must be proper. Maria, my friends the Ebersols have a small cottage on their property. Would you like to stay there? Eleanor would love to help you with the wedding plans. Besides it seems strange leaving you here at the Abbey, even if you are staying in the guest house."

"Yes, I would like to stay there. I'll pack my things and tell Reverend Mother in the morning."

"Good night, my love."

"Sweet dreams, Captain."

Max was sworn to secrecy until Georg could tell the children. The next day he picked her up and they drove to meet with Baroness Ebersol. Actually, they had met at the party, Maria just didn't know it. She had spoken to her after the children had sung their "goodnight" song.

Maria recognized her. "Baroness, so nice to see you again."

"No Maria, not Baroness, Eleanor please; I'm so happy to officially meet you. You have returned my good friend's smile to his face." Turning and recognizing Georg. "Come let me show you the cottage."

It was a lovely cottage, small but more than adequate. After all Maria would basically only be sleeping there; the rest of the time would be at the villa or with Eleanor planning her wedding.

"Eleanor, I'll have her back here before she turns into a pumpkin at midnight." Everyone laughed.

"Maria, we must tell the children; it's Saturday, so I thought we could go on a picnic. Will you take us to your mountain?"

"It will be a beautiful day up there."

"I already asked the cook to fix us a picnic lunch. I think she suspects something. She asked, just like Maria always wanted?"

Maria laughed, "She fixes great lunches. How are we going to travel, Georg?"

"How did you travel?"

"On foot."

"Okay then we shall walk."

"Children get your picnic clothes on."

"Our picnic clothes?"

"Yes, we are going to your Fräulein's mountain."

After they ate, they were enjoying some quiet time. Georg took this opportunity to gather them around him and Maria. They were not sitting next to each other; they had kept their distance; not holding hands; no kisses and Maria hid her ring, kept her hands in her pocket or clasped together in back of her.

"Children, what did I tell you a few weeks ago about your Fräulein?"

"That she had left the Abbey and was trying to find her life." Liesl said for all of them.

"What if I told you, she has found her life?" He got up and went to where Maria sat and knelt behind her and put his arms around her waist as he watched the expressions on each of his children.

"Tell us Father."

Kissing her on the cheek, he told them, "meet your new mother."

Before he could brace them, the children jumped all over them, wanting to hug and kiss each; they tumbled over and almost started to roll down the hill. Then tears of happiness covered all of their faces, including their Father's. He tried to hide them but he was far too happy to care.

It was Brigitta, of course, who spotted it first, "Fräulein Maria, you're wearing a ring!"

"Yes, your Father gave it to me last night; Marta, thank you for inviting me home a few weeks ago and to all of you for the beautiful song. It made up my mind for me. I love all of you."

"And we love you." With those words, Georg could freely hold her hands, shower her with kisses and hugs; happiness abounded.

Back at the villa, with all the housestaff now knowing, they held a big celebration, cake and all.


	4. Planning

Planning

From the moment Georg asked Eleanor to help Maria with the wedding, she had made a list of things to do. First was an immediate task – an announcement for the paper. Usually banns of marriage were announced in the bride's church, but since they were marrying at the Abbey Chapel, the announcement was for the paper; nothing fancy, just an announcement.

The next day she spoke to Georg and Maria. "Georg, you know we must announce your pending marriage to Maria."

"Yes, I'm aware. I just hope this doesn't make my telephone ring with a lot of long lost relatives and friends."

"Georg, don't you want them to know?"

"Certainly, but I hope they won't be nosey."

"They may want to know the woman who has captured your heart," and with a twinkle in her eyes, "and that you're no longer available."

Maria was confused about Georg's reaction. She was about to say something when Eleanor asked her, "What do you think, Maria?" She thought a moment.

"It's only the Salzburg paper, right?"

They both nodded. "Georg, you and your family have only lived here a short while. I don't think our pending marriage will draw that much attention."

"I suppose you're right Maria."

With that out of the way, Eleanor spoke, "Saturday I'm inviting you both to dinner with me and Harold. We'll be going to the Restaurant Hotel Gmachl. Eleanor saw Maria take a deep breath.

"Maria, don't worry, I'll help you find something suitable to wear." Maria let out her breath and smiled with relief.

On the way to the villa that afternoon Maria could tell Georg was still worried about the announcement. "You're worried about the guests at the party who met Elsa, aren't you?"

"Yes, Maria.

"Georg, you only introduced Elsa as your companion for the evening; nobody had ever met her before. Did we invite everyone who came to the party?"

"No not everyone, definitely no one with allegiance to the Germans."

"As I read the guest list to Eleanor, she tried to describe each couple to me; and how you knew them. Please don't worry; our wedding day will be wonderful." When he stopped the car she reached for his face and softly caressed his cheek and softly kissed him. His smile appeared and he acknowledged her with a kiss of his own.

Saturday came and Maria looked radiant. Her stylish suit in brown mustard gold fit her well. Complementing shoes with a small heel completed her outfit. Eleanor had encouraged her to but a more stylish coat, after all it was already getting very cold in the evenings.

Nothing untoward happened at dinner. Maria had eaten enough with Georg and the children, she now felt very comfortable with all the tableware. The food was exquisite; she even had a half glass of wine. And the Ebersols were a delight to be with, Maria thoroughly enjoyed herself.

"Maria, you look so beautiful tonight, I'm having a hard saying goodnight."

"I am too. As much as I enjoyed dinner, I missed our nightly time alone, just to talk."

"Me too, sweetheart, I must go now." Knowing he could only give her a sweet soft kiss, otherwise it would be even more difficult to say goodnight, and so he did, leaving her with a smile on his face and love in his heart.

As Maria lay in her bed, she thought, "My wedding is only three weeks away." Her dreams didn't keep her awake; she woke up wishing it was today. The next two weeks were very busy.

Frau Schmidt had seen to it that the invitation was sent to the printers within two days of them telling the children. Since they had limited guests to family and close friends, the task of addressing them was not great. Maria took the envelopes to the cottage with her to do.

"Maria, are you sure there's no one you want to invite?"

"My family is there at the Abbey, but…." She stopped.

"But what Maria? Is there someone?"

"I would like my foster mother to know, I haven't seen her since I entered the Abbey. I don't even know if she would be well enough to travel, she's very old now. Maybe her daughter Kathy would bring her."

What's her name, Maria?"

"Anika Mueller"

"Do you know where to send an invitation?"

"Yes, I do know. Should I ask Georg?"

"You can, but I'm sure its fine with him. Anyone else?" She replied with a shake of her head.

As always Georg picked her up in the early afternoon and they would spend the remainder of the day at the villa.

"Georg, I invited my foster mother to our wedding; I'm not sure she will come, she is very old."

"I'm glad you thought to invite her, I'm sure she will be pleased just to be invited."

The children had no school on Wednesday and Saturday afternoons. Those days were set aside to take the children into town to buy their clothes. Frau Schmidt was eager to help; she knew the children best and helped them find just what they wanted; including the boys.

Maria was very fortunate; she had found her gown on the first day. Maria's small figure allowed her to find an elegant gown with a long train which was embroidered with white satin roses. A long twenty foot veil of multiple layers of soft Bridal Illusion Tulle would sit on the crown of her head held in place by a crown of entwined Edelweiss.

A few days later, Eleanor told her, "Maria, we need to plan the reception."

"At the villa of course and my only request is there be lots of flowers. Flowers like you find up in the mountains."

"Tell me more, Maria."

"How about I show you? We can go in the morning; I know Georg has some business in town."

Eleanor wasn't a sophisticated Baroness; she had three sons, she was accustomed to playing and walking and hiking. With a small lunch packed, they left for Maria's mountain. "I love the out-of-doors," Maria told her; "to admire the wonder of God's creation."

"Even in early fall, the flowers are so beautiful."

"Yes, Eleanor. There are always flowers, even in the snow."

"Maria, I know a florist who likes to use native plants, actually a couple, Hazel and Ralph Kepplinger, who could give you what you want. I'll make an appointment to meet with them."

In a few days all the plans for the reception were finished, Hazel and Ralph knew exactly what Maria wanted. They had hired a music group; extra servers; and Frau Schmidt's favorite bakery would make the cake.

A letter arrived for Maria, at the villa. It surprised her; until she opened it. It was from Kathy, informing her that her mother was indeed not able to travel. It went on to say, "we are both very happy for you, please visit us someday."

"Georg, my foster mother sends her regrets, but Kathy asks us to visit someday."

"We will, Maria, soon after our honeymoon." Maria sent a reply. In my heart I thought that may be true; thank you so much for inviting us to visit. Georg tells me, we will shortly after our honeymoon. Give my love to Mother Anika. Lovingly, Maria.

Over the next few days, Eleanor and Maria spent a lot of time talking; Maria always joined her for breakfast. Maria was so comfortable around her; she shared a lot of her feelings of inadequacy. "Georg has experienced so much in his life; he's been so many places and then there's the fact of his previous marriage. I wonder if I will please him."

"Maria, from what I sense, Georg loves you so much, I don't believe he has those thoughts. I assure you, your feminine feelings will be very powerful; you remember how you felt after the dance."

"Oh, yes Eleanor. And since then too, when he held my hands after the children sang to me. When we started courting, he would just look at me, I wanted to run into his arms. Now when we kiss I feel like I'm going to faint."

"Can you imagine even stronger feelings? They will over power your mind."

"Not really, but I'm not afraid. I know he loves me and will protect me."

"Yes, Maria, he will. Now let's talk about your wedding night. What did you have in mind?"

As she told her, all Eleanor could do was – approve; "that will make his heart so full, Maria. He will be very pleased – you will share his reaction with me?" Maria simply smiled.

One other thing she told her, treating her like the daughter she never had. "You know Maria, all the emotions you've been feeling can throw your cycle off – it may come early or it might be late – one never knows. Just be prepared."

The Saturday before the wedding, Georg wanted to take the family somewhere special. He decided to take them all out to dinner and then to the theater for a performance of three short plays by A.A. Milne.

"Father, what should we wear?" Liesl asked.

"Well, maybe the clothes you wore for the puppet show; it's only the theater Liesl, not the opera."

"Someday maybe you will take me to the opera, so I can wear a fancy dress and gloves."

"We'll see, sweetheart, we'll see." It's just like Maria told me. She's growing up.

That Saturday, Maria came to the villa early. She and Georg spent the afternoon playing games with the children; bean bag games, silly games like musical chairs, hot potato and charades.

Georg had made dinner reservations for six and the play started at eight. Frau Schmidt helped Maria get everyone ready and she changed into another dress that she had brought with her from the cottage.

"Fraulein Maria, you know this is the first time for Father to take all of us somewhere special."

"Children, when you were young your Father was away a lot in the war; then sadness filled his heart and he just couldn't. But you know he always loved all of you."

"We know," Liesl said sadly. "But then you came to us and Father found love in his heart for you."

"Yes, and I also found love and my direction in life. I still can't believe that next week we will be married."

"I'm so excited; this will be my first wedding."

Georg found them, all gathered around Maria for a group hug. His heart was full as he watched, not wanting to interrupt, but it was time to leave. Franz had brought the car around to the circle. As with all families there were disagreements as to where everyone would sit.

"Children, the only way you all fit is for the five youngest to sit in the back, Friedrich and Liesl will sit up front with us. I know that's not fair but that's the way it needs to be." The children reluctantly took their seats; Maria tried to cheer them up by talking about the theater.

At the restaurant they were seated at a long table near the front. Everyone who walked by acknowledged them; at first it made Georg nervous. Maria noticed.

"Georg, stop worrying, only the maître d' knows your name." She whispered in his ear.

"I hope you're right."

They each ordered their favorite. When the waiter asked about dessert, the children heard their Father tell him, "we're going to the theater; we'll have dessert after the performance." Before leaving Maria insisted everyone use the restroom.

Their seats at the theater were perfect for everyone. The children laughed and applauded the wonderful performance. "Father, can we do this again sometime?"

"I'm sure in the future we will take you often." As promised they went to the small café near the theater for dessert. The children couldn't stop talking about the plays. It was very late when they all piled into the car for the trip home. The children waited in the car when he walked Maria to the door of the cottage.

"I guess we can't kiss too long, we might have seven peaking toms."

"You really think so Georg?"

"If I take too long the older ones will have something to say, I'm sure."

"Georg, I'm so excited. We have to make this week go by quickly."

"It will Maria. I love you darling." They shared a sweet kiss. Georg waited for her to close the door and he heard the lock turn before he returned to seven waiting children, two of whom were almost asleep.

Maria had breakfast with Eleanor. "Thank you, Eleanor; you've been so much help. I never had the dreams of a normal child. My best friend always dreamed about getting married and it did come true for her. My only dream was how to get away from the "judge." And to think, now I'm having that dream; but it's not a dream, it's real. Tomorrow, I'll be married and will experience feelings that only a man and a woman can share."

Eleanor understood and smiled. "Do you want to go to the Abbey early?"

"Yes, Eleanor, I want some time to walk around and sit quietly in the Chapel. The sisters only have an hour in the morning when they are allowed to talk. I want to thank them for putting up me; the black sheep of the Abbey as Sister Bertha called me." They both laughed.

"Maria, I know they are delighted that you have found your place in life; seven children and a Baron needed your love. I know you won't be very hungry in the morning but you do need to eat something. Harold will drive us there around eight. Is that too early?'

"No, that will give me plenty of time." She kissed her goodbye, as Georg had arrived to take her home for dinner.

The day was almost over when Georg drove her back to the cottage. Georg was holding her as tears tumbled from her eyes. "Maria, why the tears?"

"I can't help it Georg, I'm so happy. It's almost our wedding day."

"Yes, tomorrow, sweetheart, and you'll be Baroness von Trapp."

"That still sounds strange, Georg. Me a Baroness?"

"You never thought you would be a governess and yet you changed my children in a day; although it took a little longer for stubborn old me."

"You weren't stubborn; you just needed someone to love you to release your grief."

"My dear wise Maria; it's almost midnight, I understand its bad luck to see a bride before her wedding."

"Yes, I've heard that too;" they kissed and reluctantly said goodnight.


	5. The Marriage

The Marriage

Maria woke as the first light of day began to break over the mountains. Sleep had not come easily, she had been so excited. "Today's my wedding day," she thought, hoping out of bed in joy. It was then she heard a knock on the cottage door; wearing only an old nightgown, she hesitantly went towards the door.

"Maria, wake up, we're here to get you ready." Hearing Eleanor's voice she hurried to open it. There stood, not only Eleanor but her hairdresser as well.

"Come Maria, we don't have too much time."

Eleanor took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom. She drew a warm bath for her and added in a vanilla fragrance to help relax her. While Maria lounged in the water, Eleanor and Abigail took everything out of the bag they had with them.

Abigail cracked the door open. "Maria, are you finished washing?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'm coming in to wash your hair." Maria's hair was still rather short. "It won't take long to dry. She used a small towel she dried her hair. "Now, wrap the bath towel around you and come to the bedroom."

The two ladies waited for her. They saw her face as she noticed the new undergarments all set out on the bench. "These are so beautiful, so lovely. I've never owned anything so nice."

"I know, Maria." The two women were about to leave her alone to dress when Maria said, "wait a minute, what is this?" She was holding up the garter belt, looking at it peculiarly.

"Maria, you need something to hold your stockings up." It then occurred to Eleanor that the only thing Maria had ever worn was cotton tights.

"Show me please."

Eleanor explained. "The garterbelt is worn over your panties, the silk stocking come up your legs and you use the small clips to hold them is place." Maria smiled shyly and was dressed in her favorite blue dress in just a few minutes.

Abigail then began to coax her hair into gentle waves; using hair clips until it dried thoroughly. In the meantime, they sat and enjoyed breakfast. The tray had a wonderful selection of cut up fruit, cheese and pastries. Maria actually ate more than she had planned on; she was not nearly as nervous as she had thought she might be.

As Abigail was removing the hair clips, she explained. "Eleanor, take these hair clips and you will find pieces of ribbon on her veil's crown, use them to attach to her hair; you want to be sure the weight of the veil doesn't pull it off her head."

As planned Harold drove them both to the Abbey. "Maria, I need to return home to dress, I'll be back by eleven. It won't take you long to dress."

Even though Maria was entering the guest house, she put a shawl over her head. She walked straight through the house out the back entrance into the Abbey.

Maria heard the chime announcing Morning Prayer; she hurried to the chapel, taking a seat in the back. She listened. But her mind was remembering back to her first days at the Abbey. At first she had welcomed the silence; her mind had focused only on her prayers. Then she would feel the need to leave and run to the mountains to sing.

Mother Abbess had been so patient with her; but not so for the other sisters. For two years this was the pattern; then that fateful day of being "re-assigned," to the von Trapp Villa and the Captain.

At that moment she came back to the present; Morning Prayer was over and she could hear talking. With joy in her heart she went into the courtyard to visit with them all.

"Maria, Maria, look at you. I've never seen you so happy."

"Sister Bertha, I am happy; I'm so sorry I gave you so much trouble."

"No. no, Maria; I just knew in my heart the Abbey wasn't for you; God had other plans."

"Yes, seven children and a Captain!" The others around them smiled at Maria's confession.

"Now, we will know exactly where you are. No more searching the hills or the barn." Sister Sophia added.

She hugged Sister Margarita. "Thank you for everything, I'll never forget you."

The hour of talking was soon over and the sisters returned to their duties. Maria walked around and then made her way back to her room in the guest house to dress.

Meanwhile back at the villa, it too had been awake since dawn with activity. Hazel and Ralph were there with all the flowers and even a few small trees. Tables and chairs were set up in part of the grand hall; the ballroom was left for mingling and dancing. The caterers had brought the food; the bakery delivered the cake; the hired servers arrived. Everything was completed by eleven; the entire housestaff were dressed and off to the wedding.

Her gown and veil hung in the closet of the guest room still with its protective covering in place. The door was partially opened and Maria heard, "I'm here, Maria. We don't need to hurry, there's plenty of time. Did you have a nice visit?"

"Yes, Eleanor. Reverend Mother will come in a few minutes. I need to get dressed."

It didn't take long; Eleanor was buttoning the last button when there was a knock at the door. Frau Schmidt had arrived with the five girls. Entering the girls gasped with open mouths, "you're so beautiful," they all said at the same time.

"And you girls look lovely also, are you excited?"

"Yes, Mother." Maria turned and saw the two little ones with their hands across their mouths, smiling.

Maria simply touched each on the cheek, "that sounded wonderful."

It was almost time; each girl had a bouquet, made of white and pink rose buds entwined with Edelweiss. Maria held hers of only white roses and Edelweiss.

Reverend Mother entered to give Maria a final blessing but first she spoke to the children. "Marta I know," she gently held the little girl's hand, "we've met before," she gave Marta an affectionate smile.

"Let me see if I can guess the others. You my beautiful young lady must be Liesl, Maria has spoken of you often." Gretl was impatient; she went up to her and pulled on her robe. "Ah, the youngest, Gretl. That leaves, the book worm, Brigitta, and the frog lover Louisa."

"Fräulein Maria, how could you?"

Maria just laughed; "Being a book lover isn't bad and Louisa maybe you'll grow up to be a biologist." They both acknowledged her with a smile and a giggle.

It was time, Maria knelt one last time, received her blessing that sent her on her way into a new life.

Frau Schmidt and Eleanor held Maria's train and long veil as they walked to the Chapel. As she stood in the back, she noticed every seat was filled; the sisters were standing on the side aisles. The ladies straightened her train and veil.

The organ had been playing quietly as the guests arrived but now it sounded the introit to her processional song. Three long trumpet notes brought everyone to their feet. Eleanor sent the girls down the short aisle, Gretl and Marta together, then singly, Brigitta, Louisa, and Liesl. Maria paused, for the next musical mark that signaled for her to begin the journey to matrimony.

This being a Chapel, the aisle wasn't very long and there were only three steps to the altar floor where Georg waited with Max, Friedrich and Kurt. Maria locked eyes with Georg immediately, never taking her eyes from him; he did likewise. He took her hand and together they stood before the priest.

The service began with the familiar words; "Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony." With all the required statements and declaration of consents completed; everyone sat for the readings.

Now standing before the priest, looking at each other, their gaze constant and unwavering; Georg took both of her hands in his and recited his vow to Maria; with out hesitation Maria now did the same. Their voices were strong and steady.

The couple elected to recite their own words for the giving of their rings. After the rings were blessed, Georg took Maria's ring and spoke, "Maria, this ring is a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you, that you are always surrounded by my enduring love."

Now it was Maria's turn, Georg, this ring is a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you, that you are always surrounded by my enduring love."

Having completed the Mass, the priest concluded, "Now in the presence of God, accepting their vows; I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The ecstatic couple exited the chapel to a peppy and lively tune. They turned the corner to hide from the exiting guests. Georg could wait no longer; he took Maria's face in his hands and they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. "Only a couple of more hours Maria and we will be alone."

"I guess we should hurry to the reception so we can leave soon." Laughing they re-entered the chapel for pictures.

Even though the couple was in a hurry to get to the reception and soon after leave on their honeymoon, they still wanted pictures that would always remind them of this day. The photographer was very good, taking poses neither had ever seen before. After pictures of them together and separate ones of only Maria, the photographer turned to Georg.

"Now, you sir I will photograph in the garden."

"No, no. No need of one just of me."

"Georg, stop being stubborn, of course I want one just of you. You look so nice in your dress uniform. Besides it will always remind me of our very first dance, the Laendler." Her sweet, loving smile won him over. The photographer finished not a moment too soon; the chauffeured driven car arrived to take them home. Their guests were waiting for them.

The porch and front door had been beautifully decorated with multiple plant arrangements; Franz was there waiting for them.

As Maria exited the car, she exclaimed. "Georg, I can't believe all the flowers and even a couple of trees."

"I'm sure there are more inside."

Franz opened both doors. Inside Max noticed, he knew the happy couple had arrived. He signaled to Kurt and Friedrich; they were near the ballroom; quickly they whispered to the musicians, "They're here." The music stopped. All the guests crowded into the hall.

Now, standing at the top of the stairs, the couple gave them what they wanted, their first public kiss. There eyes locked first, then his arms drew Maria close; the kiss was soft, sweet and lingering, enough that it forced them to break away to breathe.

A loud applause echoed through the hall, a few wolf whistles were heard; much to Maria's embarrassment. "Those are just my Navy buddies, Maria. You'll meet them soon. She laughed, as they, hand in hand came down the steps and stood to greet everyone.

Since all the guest were his friends, Georg introduced Maria to them, among them were:

Ralph and Audrey Bittinger, "I went to military school with him."

Josef Littner, "Joe and I were co-commanders on my last dive."

"Sorry about the whistle, it's an old Navy tradition." Maria simply smiled.

There were many more and Maria was glad to be able to put faces to the names on the guest list.

The final couple was Franz and Isabel Isenhart who were neighbors.

The children had waited patiently to greet their parents. It was Kurt who exclaimed, "We can finally call you Mother now."

"That's right children and I'm as happy as you are, I'm tired of being your Fräulein."

The couple with all their children walked through the hall to the ballroom.

"Georg, there are flowers everywhere, I never expected this."

"I told Hazel and Ralph, bring your mountain inside."

There was never any discussion about their dance music, Edelweiss, of course. With the longer portion of her veil removed, Maria picked up the train using the attached ribbon; Georg drew her close, whispering in her ear, "you're beautiful, darling, I've heard people talking." Light as a feather he moved her around the dance floor. Then dancing with all of his daughters; Maria with Friedrich, Kurt, Max and others, it continued until the announcement, "lunch is served."

Table cards pointed everyone to their seat; it was Josef who took the initiative to offer grace.

"Like the goodness of the five loaves and two fishes,  
>Which God divided among the five thousand men,<br>May the blessing of the King who so divided  
>Be upon our share of this common meal. Amen"<p>

"Amen." The guests concurred.

When Max noticed that most were finished eating, he stood. "Only a couple of others have known Georg as long as I. We've been through good times and sad times; but now I've had the privilege of seeing him at his happiest. Shortly after this beautiful woman entered the doors of this villa, unknowingly she began to tear down his wall of grief. Meeting her a few weeks after she had been alone with the children, I first saw their happiness. It had been five long years. It took a determined young woman to tell the decorated Captain the truth.

"When that truth entered his heart there was no turning back. He first saw the love his children held for their, Fräulein. He tried to resist, thinking it would never work, but God had other plans; an accidental meeting; a sweet child with the request to see her and then asking her to come home.

"It has been my privilege to witness love that could move mountains. May your love be as endless as your wedding rings."

Raising, his glass; "here's to you my friends."

"Here, here," could be heard echoing through the hall.

And others toasted them as well, the final one rang loud and clear. "Here's to the Bride and the Groom! May you have a happy honeymoon.

The final event was the cutting of the wedding cake. An event looked forward to by the children, especially the older ones.

"Father, you are going to be nice to Mother?"

"Liesl, have you been reading too many stories?"

"What are you both talking about?" Maria asked.

"Don't worry, Maria, I'm going to nicely feed you, I would never rub it all over your face."

"Oh my, you mean to tell me couples do that." "Hummmn," is how Georg responded.

Frau Schmidt and Eleanor were standing by to be sure. Georg just smiled.

Together they cut the cake and nicely fed each other a small piece.

"Frau Schmidt, please see that the children get their pieces first and send them into the sitting room."

The couple sat with their children as they ate their cake. "Now, you know we are leaving on our honeymoon soon." They all nodded.

"We're going to miss you," Marta said.

"I know, but we're only going to be gone a week; you don't have school and Uncle Max will be here. You'll have lots of fun." Maria told them.

"Your Mother and I need some time all by alone, privacy is pretty hard around here with all seven of you, the housestaff and Uncle Max."

The children came out and stood on the steps along with their Mother and Father and sang a goodnight song; not the one from the party.

We had another fantastic  
>day but now it's time to say<br>Good Night

Cause we've got places to go  
>Bubbles to blow<br>Stories to share  
>And dreams to grow<p>

So goodnight  
>goodnight<br>goodnight

Maria along with Eleanor and Frau Schmidt hurried up the stairs to her old room. There waiting for her was her going away suit. Quickly she changed; and waited for Georg to join her. Now dressed in a comfortable suit, the two walked downstairs to say goodbye; hurrying out to their waiting car.

Max and Franz, Eleanor and Frau Schmidt were left to say goodnight to the guests as they left; all thanking them for a wonderful party.


	6. Love

LOVE

All the children stood on the porch waving goodbye; Maria turned to watch them as Georg drove them out the gate. He looked at her briefly and saw a look of concern. "Maria, they will be fine."

"I know, Georg, but now they are really my children, I do worry."

"No need, darling, Max will take good care of them, he'll spoil them."

"How?"

"At this moment they are all at the cake table indulging in second and third pieces of cake."

"You really think so?"

He took her hand giving her a reassuring squeeze, "relax Maria. You've never asked where we are going."

"I didn't need to, I took care of the wedding, the honeymoon was all yours."

Georg chuckled, "well it was a hard decision, my first impulse was the Knickerbocker Hotel right here in Salzburg but that was too close to the villa, the children might not stay away, so I'm taking you to your mountain."

"My mountain, how so?"

"There's a very old lodge tucked away in the side of the Unterberg, it's only two hours away."

"Georg, that's lovely."

"I thought you would like it. Now, Maria I must concentrate on my driving," releasing her hand, "I need both hands on the wheel Maria, this road is very steep and winding."

"I see that, be careful."

The sun had almost set when they arrived. "Georg, it's beautiful, the lodge seems almost like a part of the mountain."

"Yes, wait until you see our room."

A very distinguished looking man came out the door. "Martin, get the Captain's bags. He and his bride have the Wolfgang suite on the east side."

"Georg, how are you, it's been a long time."

"Yes, it has." Georg said as he opened Maria's door. She took his hand and stood beside him. "Darling I want you to meet Sidney, we both lost our commands; I went home to a family, Sidney bought a lodge."

Reaching for her hand, Sidney kissed it just like Max always did. Maria smiled in appreciation.

"Come, come, I'll show you to your room. "Remember, we may be in the Unterberg Mountain but we are a first rate Paris hotel."

"I don't expect to see too much of you, but please do have dinner with me before you leave."

"That would be lovely, Sidney."

"I hope you enjoy the mountain, Maria."

"Oh, I will."

The Wolfgang Suite was indeed Paris style, according to Georg. Everything about it was grand. Maria stood mesmerized by the view out the window. Georg put his arms around her; engaging the view as well. "What do you see Maria?"

"God's beauty – right now the birds are all flying to their nests. Look on the protruding rock, Georg, a nest of eggs, probably nutcracker eggs."

A knock on the door had a room service attendant roll in a cart piled high with refreshments and snacks. Georg didn't think either of them would want a big meal. After tipping the man, Georg put his arms around Maria, looking at her, "take a deep breath sweetheart, I know you are nervous. You know I will keep my promise."

"I know you will, I'm really not nervous – maybe overwhelmed is a better word."

Giving her a soft kiss, "well, whatever you're feeling, I want you to get comfortable. I hope my friends' wives didn't buy your nightwear."

"What do you mean, Georg?"

"You know those skimpy things that brides usually wear on their wedding night; they can't be comfortable."

"Oh, I see. Well Captain, I guess I'll have to surprise you."

"Oh Baroness – I see that glint in your eye;" giving her a sweet kiss. "I'll leave you to change, remember the door over there is the toilet room."

"Thank you, Georg, see you in a few minutes." She indeed had a surprise for him.

Georg cracked opened the door and saw her sitting at the table, looking out the window. He watched her for a moment, she seemed relaxed and content – he was overjoyed. Maria sensed his presence, without looking at him, "come sit Georg, join me for tea."

As he walked to the table, he thought. Her robe is familiar. But he wasn't sure why. He sat down and they enjoyed their tea and a light meal. There was no Champaign or wine. Georg knew Maria had still not developed a taste for them and he didn't need them either.

"Maria, why does your robe look familiar?"

"Does it Captain?"

He stood and put out his hand for her to take. She came to her feet and he got a full look at her robe. A big smile came to his face along with a chuckle.

"I've seen that robe before, you just weren't wearing it – you were holding it in front you for dear life – after you realized I had already seen you dancing around in your nightgown."

"Is that right, Captain?"

He reached around her embracing her fully – "My sweet charming wife. I have a feeling that nightgown is under it."

"Well, Captain, I guess it's up to you to find out."

Bringing his hand to her face, he raised it to look into her eyes – the eyes that bonded her love to him. "My Fräulein seems to be more ready for her wedding night than I expected!"

"There's no reason for me not to be ready, I love you and I trust you – you're a man of honor, Captain." With that Georg untied the belt and let it fall open revealing that very same nightgown.

"Perfect, darling, perfect."

Georg was dressed in regular male nightclothes – not the reading jacket Maria had seen him in the night of "My Favorite Things." He had on a long sleepshirt with matching pants and a masculine tailored navy blue robe.

Georg was sure the woman with eyes that bared her soul with desire from her heart; filled with sparkles as if there were fireflies primping in a mirror and stars which had placed their glow, was a gift from heaven – a woman so sweet, so untouched, waiting to consummate their marriage.

Maria studied his face, its softness, the lines around his eyes had disappeared, the smile that appeared without effort – all filled her heart with happiness.

"My darling Maria," as he traced her face with his fingers and lingered his hands on her cheeks, gently stroking her lips with his thumbs, "you're so loving, so beautiful, so perfect."

He hadn't even kissed her; yet Maria felt a warmth in all parts of her body – a sensation so new, she wanted to share it with him. Without hesitation their lips touched; at first soft and then with a hunger that grabbed their bodies closer.

Georg pushed her robe off; embracing her fully. One hand held her close; the other soothed her body with soft touches. Maria quickly untied his belt and reached up and under his robe and pushed it off his shoulders and then to the floor. Her hands soothed his chest and she kissed his chest as she came closer to his face. But soon her lips found its mate – this time the feeling sent her into his arms.

He took this as a signal; he scooped her up and carried her to bed. She raised her head to allow him access to the small buttons at the top of her gown.

Maria's hunger for him amazed him – her love for him radiating from every touch and kiss. Georg talked to her; "Maria you're so wonderful, so sweet." They continued to share themselves as they lost their bedclothes.

"Georg, I love you, I want you. Tell me what to do."

"Maria, you're doing just fine. Let me kiss you awhile longer." Maria was euphoric; she felt indescribable sensations. His touches became more personal. He held her close – he was gentle, not rushed or hurried or frantic.

Maria tightened her embrace; her body was bathed in his; at that moment they were joined together, mind and body, but the greatest feeling was love. He made the experience more than she could have ever imagined, while at the same time he received immense satisfaction of having united with a woman he loved so very deeply. For Maria, it was just as Eleanor had told her; her feminine instincts had taken over.

Resting with his hand holding his head and shifting his weight mostly off of her, Georg observed the countenance of his beautiful wife. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing was still fast and he could see her heartbeat in the vessel on her neck.

His body returned to normal, except for the immense love in his heart he had for Maria. She looked at him, "I love you," bringing her head up to meet his lips with her own. "Maria, you were wonderful."

"So were you Captain; did the nightgown do the trick?"

He chuckled. "You're so captivating – no other woman would ever dare to wear that kind of a nightgown on their wedding night – but for you and me it was perfect. Was that your idea?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I knew I couldn't wear those "things" you mentioned."

"Darling Maria, you amaze me; all the love that you poured out on me. I am totally overjoyed. As I said before you're perfect, beyond my expectation. I love you, Maria."

"I love you too, Georg."

Georg had drawn the covers over them; they lay together sharing kisses and their thoughts. It wasn't late, neither was sleepy. Georg was so full of love for Maria; he didn't want the evening to end. He picked up his night clothes and headed for the bathroom. Maria found her gown and put it on; taking Georg's place in the bathroom when he came out.

It was cool in the mountains. Georg started a fire in the fireplace in their bedroom. He called for a fresh pot of coffee; to go with the cake he had seen on the food cart. By the time Maria returned to bed, he had poured her a fresh cup of coffee and a large piece of chocolate cake sat on her side on the bed. Georg was already in his spot enjoying his.

"So you remembered this too."

"You're favorite, Maria."

She smiled and licked her lips as she dug her fork into the treat. Neither dawdled, soon both were sipping the last of their coffee. Putting her cup down, she snuggled next to Georg.

"Maria, I'm overjoyed with your happiness."

"It's all because of you Georg, you made my first time so special. I had no idea how beautiful it would be. I hope I pleased you."

"Oh Maria, yes; it will get even better as we learn more about each other."

She leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss.

You would have thought, coffee and chocolate would have kept them awake longer. But soon the lack of sleep the night before caught up with them, especially Maria, she fell asleep resting partially on her husband, her head on his chest. Georg glowed in his happiness and love for his wife and soon he too allowed himself to fall asleep.

Frau Ebersol had shared with Maria some honeymoon suggestions. The next morning, she woke before Georg. Quietly she drew a shallow bath of very warm water; she sat for several minutes, and then cleansed herself carefully. She dressed back in her nightgown, buttoning only a few buttons and returned to bed and snuggled close to Georg.

Maria wanted to kiss him to wake him up – the reverse of sleeping beauty. Carefully she raised herself over him and bent over barely toughing his lips. Immediately he woke, "gotcha Maria," as his arms went around her, pulling her on top of him. She let out a roaring laugh.

"I guess you're awake."

Georg rolled them on their sides, giving her a passionate kiss; "stay right there, give me a minute, Navy habit, Maria."

She reached for him as soon as he came back to bed. "Can we be close this morning?"

"Are you sure Maria?"

"Oh yes, last night was so wonderful, I want a repeat." Awhile later, all that could be heard was, "I love you."

"I love you." Then their beautiful moment was interrupted by Maria's stomach growling, it had been a long time since either had had a good meal.

The couple ordered room service for what could be called brunch. They both feasted on hearty foods; Austrian pancakes with raisins, French toast, many kinds of pastries including one filled with nuts and jam. Assorted cheeses and fruits were available; finishing with Apfelstrudel and deep dark roasted coffee.

It was raining; they had wanted to go for a walk today but obviously those plans had to be changed. They didn't mind. Another day inside for the newlyweds was fine. Georg had discovered a cribbage board in a closet. "Maria, do you know how to play cribbage?" He could tell by her perplexed look, the answer was no.

"Explain to me Georg."

"Maria this is a favorite game of sailors; especially on a submarine. There are many versions; I will teach you the simplest one." After a simple explanation, Georg dealt the cards. Maria was a quick learner and soon won her first game.

"Maria are you ready to play mad-dog cribbage/"

"I don't know, that sounds difficult."

It's not difficult, it requires concentration."

Georg explained the intricacies of the game; playing a practice one to help her understand it better.

"Ready to keep score, Maria?"

"I think so."

Maria would come close to winning but Georg would always manage to turn up the winning card.

Then he confessed, "I was the mad-dog cribbage champion on the sub."

Maria laughed. "Well maybe the champion would like to do something else for awhile." Getting up she sat on his lap, showering him with kisses until he carried her off to bed.

The next day, they ventured from their room; taking a long walk in the warm afternoon sun. Room service had been fine, but tonight they decided to dress and enjoy dinner and dancing. Sidney joined them for dinner; Maria learned more about their long friendship.

"I was engaged once, but she changed her mind when the war came; with the pay I had accumulated I was able to buy this lodge. It was in pretty bad shape, I took my time and now you see it, in all its glory."

"It's beautiful Sidney; we walked all around the property this afternoon."

He went on, "I live an almost monk like life, I devote much of my day to prayer and reading. Seminary students often come up from the valley; we have wonderful discussions, even include any guest who may want to join us."

When Maria heard this, she felt comfortable telling him her story. As Sidney got up to leave, he told them. "I've had a lot of honeymoon couples here, but never have I seen a couple so much in love. Please bring the family to visit sometime."

"I don't know Sidney; seven children can be awful loud."

"No problem, Georg." After shaking hands with Georg and once again kissing Maria's hand, he left them to dance.

The night was still young when they returned to their room. Their private time together was indeed getting better and better; each learning news ways to pleasure the other.

The following day they asked for a picnic basket lunch and made their way to a quiet spot near the lake. Strolling along the shoreline, Georg spotted a rowboat. "Maria if you will obey the rules of sailing, I'll take you for a ride."

"And what are the rules, Georg?"

His laughter was so overbearing it muffled his voice, "You do not stand up and wave your arms frantically."

"I think I can handle that, the person I was greeting is right here beside me." Maria said in a teasing voice. Then they both were caught up in his laughter.

He reached for her hand, bringing her close for a kiss; then assisting her to sit. They must have been out on the lake for hours; when they came ashore it was time for dinner.

Later, back in their room he saw her sitting staring out the window. "Maria – Why so sad?'

She was being timid. "It's that time."

"Maria, darling, don't worry."

"You're not mad?"

"No, no, no, it's just the way it is. We can still be close."

Maria usually had one day of being uncomfortable. She and Georg took advantage of a quiet day. They went for a train ride to the top of the mountain. The view was spectacular. They had dinner up there and stayed for the star show.

For an hour the outdoor lights were turned off; blankets had been given out. They both had lain down; he took her hand in his and together they traced the patterns in the sky, the easy ones were the big and little dipper. Maria had trouble seeing the harder ones like Orion, Leo the Lion, Perseus the Hero and Gemini the Twins. From his many years at sea, Georg knew them well and told her the stories behind their discovery.

The train blew its whistle, it was time to leave. The ride down the mountain was much faster than the climb up. Still it was almost midnight when they returned to their room.

"Maria – want a cup of sleepytime tea?"

"Is there really a tea with that name?"

"Sure is; says right here; guaranteed to relax and promote a good night's sleep."

It must have worked; the couple shared a few kisses and then drifted into a sound sleep. Tomorrow they would return home, they both were ready; they had missed the children. No call from Max or Frau Schmidt, "all must be well," he had told Maria.


	7. Home

Home

At home the boys were on patrol, watching for their car. It wasn't long before they saw dust rise in the distance on the lane to the villa. They ran inside. "They're coming, they're coming!"

They were all standing in the circle when Georg drove through the open gate. Georg had to be very careful; the children were coming very close to the car.

Finally he brought the car to a stop. The children first rushed to Maria as she exited the car, they each wanted a hug and a kiss. Then the same for him; he relished in the opportunity to give them affection.

All of the housestaff soon joined them; they heard from Max, "I don't know how you did it Maria. I'm worn out; it will take me weeks to get rested." Maria and Georg just laughed quietly.

The children had been on fall holiday. Georg asked, "Did everyone finish their assignments?"

"Oh yes, Father," Friedrich answered, "Uncle Max even helped Liesl and I with our reading."

"And Frau Katia is a great artist, she helped me draw pictures to tell a story," Marta added.

"Father, you want to know the best part?"

"Of course I do."

"Uncle Max took us to the children's theater and we saw "Hansel and Gretl."

"That seemed to have been a poor choice; I spent the rest of the day assuring them their new mother was not going to be like the step-mother in the story." Max said looking at Maria.

"Children, you didn't really think I would be like that, did you?"

"Just Marta and Gretl," Liesl told her.

"You know better, right girls?" She looked at the two little ones who gave her a big smile.

As they gathered in the dining room, Georg spoke. "Before you sit down, I'm going to change your seats. I want your Mother to sit right here, pointing to where Liesl had usually sat. Liesl you will sit in her place and I want Gretl and Kurt to change places." Max was disappointed, he had enjoyed being next to Maria; he just chided Georg about it.

The children seemed to be in a hurry to finish dinner; there was very little talking. As soon as Liesl noticed everyone had finished their dessert she spoke, "Mother," pausing, "that sounds so nice."

"Ask them, Liesl."

"Mother, Father, Will you please come to the ballroom with us."

"The ballroom, Liesl?"

"Yes, Father."

Marta and Gretl took their Father's hands; and Kurt and Friedrich escorted Maria to the ballroom. Friedrich opened both doors. Everywhere there were pictures; one from each child. Maria took a deep breath as she notice the largest one.

Walking to it, she saw the signature, "Louisa." It was a pencil drawing of her in her wedding gown. "Louisa, how did you do this? When?"

"I started it the day Liesl and I went with you to your fitting."

"I never saw you."

"Claire had helped me; she hid your view of me and then I left the drawing with her. Baroness Ebersol brought it to me later. I finished it at the reception; while you and Father were greeting the guests."

Georg and Maria stood hand in hand admiring it; the detail of the roses; the twisted crown of Edelweiss; and every detail of her face. "Maria, she captured your beauty perfectly."

"Louisa, come here darling, I'll always treasure this." she gave her a big hig. The next to catch her eye was a picture of flowers on the mountain, it was signed Kurt.

"Okay, your turn Kurt. Did you go to my mountain?"

"No, Mother, I drew the mountain side as I remembered it, everyone helped me, then I drew the flowers from those at the reception."

"It's beautiful Kurt."

Each child's work received special attention and a hug. Friedrich's picture of them falling in the water, Brigitta's beautifully scripted verse from Corinthians; Marta's drawing of herself with her pink parasol and Gretl's drawing of her favorite things. Last was from Liesl, an embroidered piece saying, "Father and Mother, married November 12, 1927;" embellished with small pink roses. By this time, Maria's emotions spilled out; she couldn't speak.

"Your Mother and I really don't know what to say, except thank you, children"

"We're not finished."

"What else could there possibly be?"

"We have two songs."

As Georg and Maria sat together on the settee, he put his arm around her, the children gathered around the piano and Liesl sat at the bench and played the melody to a song about a miracle.

Miracles occur every day.  
>All it takes is to look into the eyes<br>of that one special person.  
>And see the one who loves you.<p>

Ordinary miracles happen,  
>invisible to the naked eye.<p>

All it takes is bolt of lightning,  
>It shocks you to know you're in love.<br>You experience a volcano of emotions.

The miracle may be big or small,  
>Mysterious and marvelous when<br>You fall in love.  
>You see it, feel it and know it.<p>

That special someone to love and who  
>loves you, an extraordinary miracle.<p>

Lastly, Liesl started them on the piano and then stood with them as they sang the "Our Father."

"Children that was beautiful. I was told that singing is like praying twice – in this case that is really true."

"We can all sing tomorrow, it's late children, we're going to Mass in the morning; you need to get ready for bed, your Mother and I will be up in a few minutes."

"All I can say, Georg. You and Agathe brought into the world seven remarkable children; children who perhaps are destined to do great things. It is up to me and you to continue to nurture them to continue that path."

"Well said Maria. Let's go say goodnight."

After praying with the children and saying goodnight, Georg commented. "Liesl seems so much like you."

"What do you mean Georg?"

"Well, she seems to enjoy all the things we've done together, the picnics, the games and especially the trip to the theater. I think she likes the idea of family time."

"That's strange, Georg – given my background."

"I know, Maria, but you do have a desire for family time and you're so good at creating it."

"I do want us to be together as a family. Maybe we can turn the ballroom into a family room; still keeping it so we could use it for a party."

"That's a good idea. It wouldn't take much, just more tables and chairs."

"Now, Maria, it's time to take you to our bedroom. I have a surprise for you – open the door Maria."

Not knowing what to expect, after all it had been just his bedroom. The beauty of the room surprised her. "Georg what did you do?"

"It wasn't me, it was Frau Schmidt and Eleanor, they planned it"

"Georg, everything is so nice – I've never had nice things." She fingered the lace dresser scarf and the ivory hairbrush, comb and mirror set. She opened the small wooden chest, what she saw took her breath away. Inside was a single strand of pearls with matching earrings and hair combs.

"My gift to you."

"Oh Georg, you've already given me so much, thank you sweetheart, they're beautiful."

She found more, as she opened her dresser drawers, she saw new things mingled with hers; the closet was the same, all of her things from the cottage, plus more. She saw dresses that Eleanor had insisted she try on – never dreaming they would be bought for her.

She reached for her husband kissing him with kisses of thanks. "Don't forget to thank Eleanor."

"I won't."

"Frau Schmidt selected the new drapes and matching bed cover."

Georg teased her. "Don't you go looking for the old drapes; they've been given to the poor." She started to say something; he got to her lips first and smothered her in a kiss as they fell onto the bed; laughing and giggling and more.

Life was wonderful; they had challenges but they never let them affect how they loved. Maria settled into life as Baroness von Trapp; sort of.

**A/N:** The next chapters will be what I call snippets of life.


	8. Visits

Maria didn't have being a Baroness on her mind; she wanted to meet with Eleanor and then plan to visit Mother Anika very soon.

Maria descended the steps, Georg was waiting for her. "One of your new dresses, Maria?"

"Yes, Georg. My old dresses are good for wearing around the villa but I thought this was better for going into town, besides I know Eleanor will be pleased."

"You look lovely," as he held her coat for her to slip into. "The sun is shinning Maria, but it is quite cold."

Maria picked up the bag that contained Eleanor's gift and drew her coat close around her as they stepped outside to the waiting car. "Quite breezy too, Georg." She hurried to get in the car.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing Eleanor; we have so much to talk about."

"Eleanor hopes you and she will continue your close relationship, Maria."

"I want to, it's nice to have another woman to talk to; Frau Schmidt is also a good friend, she's more like a grandmother to me."

Georg parked the car much to Maria's objection, "I can go in by myself Georg."

"No, no Maria, now that you're a married woman you always need to be attended."

"Who says?"

"I do."

She kissed him softly, "you're so good to me." He took her by the hand and together they went inside.

"Eleanor, take good care of my bride."

"Of course Georg, I'll see she gets home safely."

While waiting for their meal, Eleanor asked, "how did everything go?"

"Oh Eleanor, it was a beautiful experience. I was so comfortable wearing my gown and robe. It made me relax. Georg was delighted – his words, "it was perfect for us." Then, shyly, "I really don't see why women make such a big deal about what you wear – you don't wear it very long." She smiled and laughed.

"Yes, it does seem like a waste of money. It's just become expected. When you told me what you were going to wear, I knew it was right for you."

"Eleanor, thank you for everything; you taught me how to be feminine, the good Sisters tried to take the tomboy out of me but they were only partially successful. You showed me I could still hike and play and also be a lady. Now I have clothes that will allow me to go anywhere with Georg."

"Maria, I was so happy to do everything for you, you know I never had a daughter."

"Yes, I know. I saw this in the gift shop at the lodge and just knew you would enjoy it."

Maria had bought her a beautiful book describing all the native plants of Austria, including stories about the flowers' association with famous people. Edelweiss for instance, had been a favorite of Baroness Theodora, the wife of Baron Abelard. As the story goes, it seemed to have burst into bloom as she would walk by the plant in her garden with the Baron when she was first engaged to him.

"Maria, this is lovely. Thank you. How's life at the villa?"

"Fine I think, my first concern was seeing you and arranging to visit my foster mother this Saturday."

"I'm glad you are doing that soon; I'm sure she is looking forward to your visit."

"Yes, I am too, it's been a long time, too long."

Eleanor remained more than a friend; she truly became the mother she never had. They met often and she and the Baron became their first dinner guests.

Georg made all the arrangements for visiting Mother Anika on Saturday. He purchased their train tickets to Vienna.

The children were disappointed that they could not go along. "Children, maybe another time, I need to find out if she could handle the excitement of seven rambunctious children."

"Mother, we're not rambunctious." Friedrich said.

"Oh yes you are." Georg concurred. "You be good for Frau Schmidt, we'll be back late tonight."

In Vienna they would meet Baron Ebersol's brother, Gerald, who was lending them one of his cars to drive to the small town in the mountains where Anika and her daughter Kathy lived.

They took the morning train. Arriving shortly before noon, they had lunch with Gerald; after leaving him at his home, Georg and Maria continued on their trip. Gerald had been kind enough to write out directions to the Mueller farm.

Arriving around two, Maria took a deep breath as they drove down the dirt road. "Are you alright, Maria?"

"Yes, Georg, it's been a long time but nothing has changed. The house is the next right."

Maria waited as Georg came to open her door. Upon shutting the door, a middle-aged woman came down the porch steps. "Maria, Maria, I don't believe it. Oh my! My little girl has grown up." The hugs that followed were nothing short of warmth and affection.

"And this handsome man is your husband?"

"Yes, Kathy. This is Georg."

"Pleased to meet you sir." Shaking his hand. "Mother will be so glad to see you, Maria. She's a little hard of hearing, Maria; try to speak into her right ear. Come in, come in."

Maria took Georg's hand – he could feel her nerves. He squeezed it to try and show support and calm her down.

"Mother, we have guests." Anika raised her head and looked up as Maria knelt down.

"Maria?"

"Yes it's me."

"You're so beautiful."

"Thank you. Please meet my husband Georg." Georg bowed and took her hand to kiss.

"So nice to meet you."

"Sit, please, sit. You look so happy Maria."

"I am Mother Anika. God led me to the life that I was suppose to have." Then she told her their story.

"Mother Anika, you too Kathy, we have a gift for both of you."

"For us?"

Maria handed her a box wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string. "Maria you remembered the song?"

"Yes, Mother Anika, I taught it to the children the very first night during a thunderstorm."

"The children drew pictures, wrote poems or letters for you."

"Your children did this for us? Why Maria?"

"You'll see when you look at them."

The first thing Anika saw was a detailed pencil drawing of Maria in her wedding dress; much smaller than the one Louisa had done for Maria. "Maria, you were a beautiful bride."

Liesl had written her a letter…We thank you for planting the seeds of faith in her heart and also for loving her. She loved us when she first met us and after the thunderstorm that night we all knew we loved her.

Brigitta included this poem:

Looking out at the world I see

So many dreams so many possibilities

Climbing a mountain

Or maybe a tree

Life is calling me.

When Mother read it to us, she told us, she had finally heard God's voice in her heart calling her to be our mother.

And this one: Mother Anika, I'm Friedrich, I'm fourteen. My mama died when I was ten. Her passing took love from my soul – for four years I mourned. Then one day a bright light entered our home; a light of hope and joy and love – her name Fraulein Maria.

That light I knew was here to stay. Mother Maria as I secretly called her was shining in my heart filling it with love, complete and real. Thanks to you. I know you love her too.

Kurt wrote:

A frog in her pocket – did not take her out the door and lock it.

No she came back for more – a pinecone on her chair.

It didn't matter, she smiled through it all

Leaving seven children to hear how much she enjoyed it.

That's the moment I knew she belonged to us all.

"Frog, pinecones Maria, what did they do?"

"Oh they were just being children. Children who wanted a mother not a governess."

Marta and Gretl included simple pictures of their favorite things; raindrops on roses, whiskers on kittens, presents wrapped in pretty paper.

"Maria, these are so beautiful. What wonderful children. You both should be very proud."

"We are."

The four of them enjoyed an afternoon tea with Maria's favorite cookies. "I can't believe you made these just for me."

"Your letter said you would visit shortly after you wedding. Kathy made these earlier in the week, they keep well."

After a pleasant visit, Georg reminded Maria it was time to leave. "We're taking the late train back to Salzburg."

"Maybe you could bring the children for a visit."

"All seven of them," Maria exclaimed.

"Sure, why not. They could see what life on a farm is like."

"Maybe in the spring."

"Sure that would be fine."

Georg hadn't said much. He was just delighted that something in Maria's past had made her happy.


	9. Every day life

Everyday life

They had only been home about two weeks when Maria, exasperated, found Georg in the ballroom playing the piano. "Georg, all the housestaff keeps asking me questions about housekeeping – now you know I've never kept house a day in my life."

Georg had to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You are, sweetheart – they're just trying to be respectful."

She looked at him, not convinced – "can't you put me in charge of the garden – at least that's something I know how to do!"

"I don't think so, Maria. Stefan wouldn't want you meddling in his garden."

"Meddling Georg!"

"Maria, come with me."

"Where?"

"Upstairs"

She looked at him.

"Georg, it's one o'clock in the afternoon. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, children are at school. Martha's already cleaned up here. It's just us."

The husband and wife activity tired them; after a short nap they both bathed and dressed for dinner. But this wasn't the end of the discussion. Maria took matters into her own hands.

Maria decided she needed to talk to all of them. After all, while she was "the governess" she had become friends with them, they knew she could get in trouble for the childrens "play clothes," taking them into town, etc., but they still had helped her.

With Georg out of the house for the day, she told them they were all having lunch together in the dining room. "Oh no, Baroness, we could never eat in there."

"Of course you can, I insist. Please tell all the others. We will eat after the children return to school." Frau Schmidt had chuckled when she had overheard Maria telling Stefan the gardener and Phillip the grounds keeper, "please remove your shoes and wash up before joining us."

After saying grace, they ate almost in silence until Maria decided it was time to talk. "First of all, I want to thank each of you for all you do around here. You did everything without any direction from a Baroness and you did it well."

"Thank you Baroness," she heard.

"Please, everyone, I want you to call me Maria. If we have company, then Baroness would be alright but when it's just us, please, Maria will be fine."

"If you insist, but we may slip up sometimes. Is it the alright with the Captain?"

Maria smiled, "the Captain and I will discuss it."

"Now, you know me well enough that I cannot stay idle. With the children in school all day I need things to do. One day I might want to cook, or clean, or sew or even work in the garden. You know Stefan, that's was one of the things I did quite well at the Abbey, I could give you Sister Bertha as a reference."

That broke the ice; they all laughed and accepted her as one of them but within limits of their places.

A couple of days after her meeting with the housestaff, Maria found a package on her side of the bed.

"What's this, Georg?"

"Just a little something for you."

She looked at him suspiciously as she undid the outer wrapper of this fairly heavy object. Maria collapsed onto the bed in laughter. "You really want me to become a housekeeper?" It was the book: _The__Golden__Book__for__Housewives:__A__Guide,__Through__the__Year,__Together__with__Five__Hundred__Recipes__and__One__Thousand__Advices._ Eight hundred pages on how to run a household.

Trying to stop her laughter, "Georg, you really think this will help me?"

Georg was trying to play it straight, but he wasn't very successful; "I was only trying to help." But her laughter was contagious.

Maria went over to him, giving him a soft kiss, "darling, I've already taken care of everything. Georg, the housestaff and I have come to an agreement, first around the house they will call me Maria and I can help with any chores I want to, even helping Stefan in the garden. I told him he could contact Sister Bertha for my references."

With that they fell onto the bed in a fit of laughter. Georg embraced her, "I knew you would have them all wrapped around your finger, just like I am."

"Georg, that's not fair, I haven't done that."

"Maybe not, but you do make love beautifully."

With that, he started to undress his charming wife.

Later that week, snuggled up to her husband, Maria asks, "Georg, "do you ever move in your sleep?"

"Why do you ask Maria?"

"Everytime I reach for you at night, you're always in the same position."

"Maria, have you ever seen a sleeping birth on a submarine?"

"No, darling."

"Well, tomorrow, I will show you a picture. Are you not sleeping well?"

"No, that's not it; I just want to be sure you're still there."

"Where would I go? Maria, are you having bad dreams again?"

She didn't answer him, but he knew. It had started after their visit to Mother Anika, Georg realized something was wrong. "What wakes you up, Maria?"

"I hear that voice, telling me I'm no good and no one would ever love me. I have to touch you to tell myself he was wrong."

"He was dead wrong. I know a whole house full of people who love you; I love you and I will, as I vowed, as long as we both shall live."

"I need you, Georg, share yourself with me."

What followed was as beautiful as their wedding night. Maria felt secure in his arms; sleep came easily.

The next day in their new family room, Georg and Maria sat together looking at the pictures of a sleeping birth on a submarine. One by one all the children joined them.

Kurt was the first to ask, "What are you and Mother looking at?"

"Your Mother thinks I sleep like a mummy."

"Georg, I didn't say anything like that. I only commented that you were always in the same position. Now I know why. The bed was no bigger than your Father. Come look Kurt."

All the children wanted to see, each got a good look. "Did you ever fall off Father?" Gretl asked.

"Never – a Captain would never allow it."

"Not even once Father?"

"Well maybe once Marta, but not on my submarine; it was on my first sail as a junior sailor, during very rough seas."

Kurt asked to see the book again. "Maybe I'll be a submarine commander."

His mother chuckled. "What's so funny Mother?"

"The way you sleep, you would never stay in the birth."

"What do you mean?"

"Everytime I've checked on you boys after you went to sleep; I would find Friedrich sleeping like your father does, but you – you're almost on the floor, legs off the bed, covers everywhere. I don't think that would do on a submarine."

"I could learn."

"Yes, Kurt, you could." Maria said with a big smile. Georg sat there, enjoying the playful conversation between his son and his wife; a wonderful sight, he thought to himself.


	10. Christmas

Christmas

Ever since that night Georg asked to court her, Maria's life had been a whirlwind. She burst into Georg's study. "Georg, do realize Advent starts Sunday that means Christmas is only four weeks away."

"Yes, Maria – is there something wrong?"

"Georg, stop being so calm – we have so much to do!"

"Really? – Maria have a seat – tell me."

Maria didn't want to upset her husband. "Georg, how long has it been since the family really celebrated Christmas?"

"Longer than it should have been – Maria."

She calmed down. "I don't want to bring up sad times, but we should do some planning."

Georg held her hands. "I've moved past those times Maria. I told you I wanted to make new memories with you, that includes Christmas. The children will be so excited."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

During the week Maria planned the Advent Wreath. She asked Phillip if he had any kind of a round object, a wagon wheel or a barrel top. Together they looked in the shed. There in the corner sat the perfect wagon wheel.

"Phillip that will be perfect."

"Baroness," Phillip still addressed her as such most of the time. "What for?"

"To make an Advent Wreath." Luckily he had at least heard of one. He volunteered to clean it up for her.

Maria went into town with Eleanor and Frau Schmidt, each had their own list. Eleanor was looking for a holiday dress, Frau Schmidt a birthday present for a friend and Maria ribbon and candles. They had inquired about her needs. She explained to them the tradition of the wreath.

Back at the villa, Maria found Phillip working on the wagon wheel. "All ready for you, Maria, now how I can I help you?"

"We need some fur tree branches to wrap around it and a way to secure the candles."

"I can help you; give me some time I'll be back."

Maria went back inside to the family room, evaluating the place to hang it. It would hang very well from the base on the chandelier, she thought. She would need to rearrange the furniture as well.

When she returned to check on Phillip, she found the wreath all finished, just waiting for the ribbons and candles. "Phillip, it is simply beautiful; thank you so much."

Maria took it with her, she returned to the family room. Now, I wonder where the ladder is, Martha used the day I found her cleaning the lights. It came to her. "Ah, the pantry, that's where I saw it." No one was around, they all had errands to do; Georg was in his study; Frau Schmidt was resting upstairs.

Maria dragged the ladder to the ballroom; she set it up right under the chandelier. As she was working, she was singing, Advent songs, Christmas carols, she didn't care they all made her happy. Very carefully she climbed the ladder with the wreath in one hand. She placed it on the flat surface at the very top of the stepladder. She was beginning to tie the ribbons onto the chandelier, when she felt a presence. She turned to look.

"Maria, get down before Georg sees you," Frau Schmidt told her.

"Too late!" They both heard and saw Georg leaning against the door frame. "Maria, Maria, what am I going to do with you?" He just shook his head. "Please come down, I'll finish for you."

"Okay, if you insist. How did you know I was here?"

"We heard you, you were singing. Anyone who was home would have heard you."

In a few minutes, Georg had it firmly secured. "Now what else were you going to do?"

"Just rearrange the furniture." With that done, Georg returned the ladder to the pantry.

"I think it's time for afternoon tea, will you two join me?"

"Of course we will, thank you for asking us," Maria said politely to Frau Schmidt. She wasn't sure if Georg was angry with her, she wanted to wait awhile to be alone with him.

"I'm going back upstairs to work on my needlepoint; I'll see you both later."

"Please don't be angry with me Georg."

"I'm not angry; I just don't want anything to happen to you. And yes, I do know you're a famous tree climber."

"You remembered!"

"How could I forget? It's not everyday tree climbers make a spectacle in the Mirabella trees." Maria couldn't help but laugh. She put her arms around his neck. "I didn't mean to scare you." She gave him a kiss.

Georg didn't let her go, "Sweetheart, we have time to go upstairs." She smiled as she took his hand.

The loving couple now had to hurry to get ready for dinner. Maria had asked sometime ago for the dinner hour to be earlier. She had told Georg, "I want more family time." The extra time was well spent in their new family room.

Tonight the children immediately noticed the wreath hanging from the chandelier. Everyone looked at their mother and father. Brigitta broke the silence, "Mother, is this one of your ideas?"

"Yes, I found your mother in here demonstrating her ladder climbing ability."

"Georg!" Maria answered indignantly. "It's our Advent Wreath, children." The children looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"The four weeks before Christmas is called Advent – a time of preparation, one candle for each Sunday. We will read the gospel or maybe a story and sing. Is that alright with everyone?" The children nodded.

"Now I want to hear from you. How have you celebrated Christmas in the past?"

There was silence. Finally Liesl spoke up. "Mother, only we older children have any memories. We were never in our own home, many years. We lived with mama's mother."

"That's right, Maria, I was only home a few Christmases."

"We want to make new memories with you and father." Friedrich explained.

"Yes, yes." The others echoed.

Later in their room, "I told you we all want to make new memories, even me."

Maria looked at him surprised. "Maria after my father died I was sent to a military school. They didn't do much celebrating there."

"Well, I guess this is going to be a beginning of new memories for all of us."

He reached for her. "Everyday is a new memory. Now where is that special place you always want me to kiss?"

Now they lay close. "The children will make their lists soon. Will you go shopping with me?"

"I've never shopped for the children; I'm looking forward to it. Christmas is going to be wonderful this year."

Austrian families didn't pay strict attention to the church calendar. Lots of Christmas things were done during Advent. While she and Georg had shopped, they heard Christmas carols, saw vendors with all kinds of Christmas things for sale.

"Georg, we need to find a Nativity Set. Come with me, there's a special vendor at the Christkindl market in front of the Cathedral."

"Maria, they're so many to choose from. They all have wonderful detail and colors."

"Georg, I want one the children can play with; re-arrange the animals and move the Wise men around the room."

Georg spotted it first. "This one is just the right size."

"It's perfect."

The shop keeper had it boxed and sent to the villa that very same day.

Austrian children all know they had to be good or else they may not get any gifts. Maria smiled inside when she noticed less fighting, the little one's toys were always put away before bed, even the boys picked up their clothes.

December 6th finally arrived; everyone was busy after dinner, a lot of whispering between the older ones. "Is everyone finished their letter?" Their father asked.

He heard seven "yeses."

A small table was placed in front of a window near the front of the house; all the letters were folded and placed on the table; a candle was lit so St. Nicolas could find his way.

In the morning, they all looked to see if any letters were left behind; each one was relieved when they saw an empty table. Georg stood close by and watched. He was enjoying every minute. Maria saw him, he was happy, the happiest she had ever seen him.

The next time they went out, Maria had seven lists in her handbag. "Where do we start, Georg?" The market place was so large over 100 vendors. The two of them were like children themselves; it was hard to choose, there were so many choices.

In a little while they had a submarine model kit for Kurt, a microscope for Friedrich, the latest sleepy-eyed doll for Gretl; a set of books by Brigitta's favorite author.

"Maria, we need a break. I think we're entitled to some of this wonderful Austrian food." They took their selections to the large tent where they sat watching everyone else as they went by.

Before they left, they had a single pearl drop necklace for Liesl, a set of dress up clothes for Marta and had found the beautiful journal Louisa had requested.

The very last stop was the Christmas tree vendor. A big one was purchased for the family room; Stefan and Phillip picked it up later with a horse drawn cart; it waited outside in a secret location.

The tree was placed in the family room late one night, after the children had gone to bed. The doors had been locked; every night the adults spent their late nights decorating; the final night was spent wrapping gifts.

With everyone dressed, they headed out to Mass Christmas Eve. The church was very flexible; an early service for children was at four o'clock. Dinner immediately followed and then the moment everyone anticipated. The unlocking of the doors; the "ting" of a small bell was heard and Georg announced, "Christmas has come, Merry Christmas everyone."

Young and old alike returned the greeting and rushed into the room. For some reason, the children all paused; not the usual scurrying to their group of gifts. Liesl and Friedrich brought a large box from an adjoining room, "Mother, Father this is for you." Liesl looked at all of their gifts. "You have given us so much; we wanted to give you something from all of us."

Once again the children surprised them; inside was an oil painting of them in their wedding day clothes. The frame was elegant. "Children, How? When?"

Liesl whispered, "Christkindl!"

"Merry Christmas everyone!"


	11. Birthdays

Birthdays

Maria worried she had missed someone's birthday. The first week of January she met with Frau Schmidt.

"Please tell me I haven't missed anyone's birthday."

"None since you and Georg were married."

"Oh, thank goodness! Now I know we celebrate everyone's including the housestaff."

"Yes, that's right."

Maria had received a lovely daily planner and journal for Christmas from all the housestaff. She wrote at the top of the correct date, the name of the person celebrating a birthday. There were fourteen in all.

"Remember Maria, Georg won't forget yours because I will personally remind him."

Maria smiled. "I know."

"Maria, you know birthdays haven't been very happy either. Last year was better; being here in a new house had helped."

Maria had sensed that, but something else, Frau Schmidt did not tell Maria her own birthday. That didn't matter, Maria already knew, her birthday was January 31st.

Maria had overheard her talking to Frau Katia, the cook. "You know when you get older birthdays only remind you of that fact; I hope the children don't make a big fuss."

Maria respected her but still; she wasn't going to let her birthday go unnoticed. It was really an opportunity to thank her for everything she does for the family. She had always been there to "fill in" after the children has chased away governess after governess.

Frau Schmidt had started working for the family shortly before the children became sick. Her husband of many years had died recently and she no longer wanted to live in the home they had shared for so many years. A friend had told her about a need for a housekeeper in a home with seven children. The Captain had hired her on the spot.

She was there when Agathe died; the sadness that perverted through the home was worse than the death of her own husband.

She had vowed to herself to help the children as best she could, her mild manner and genuine personality won the children over; she brought some happiness into their lives. It wasn't until they moved to the villa in Salzburg did they begin to celebrate simple things like birthdays; nothing big but at least they were remembered.

Maria had become close to her on Maria's very first day. She had shared the sad story of the naval hero without a Navy and a man without his wife and best friend. Maria just had to do something special. Just like the children had used a song to bring her back to them, Maria would use a poem, a simple one that everyone could quickly learn. They were in school.

Maria had been in her room many times. It had a large sitting room, filled with her own things. Many items of needlepoint and embroidery filled the space, giving it a floral look. Maria had noticed all her yarn and thread were overflowing the small basket for them. This was idea number one, a new basket. Idea number two was a needlework wall hanging of the children names and their birthdays; of course embellished with flowers and small animals. Maria had to work fast, Georg would just have to understand if she excused herself some evenings to work on it.

As they were getting ready for bed that night, Maria shared with Georg. "You know the 31st is Frau Schmidt's birthday?"

"Yes, I seem to recall that fact, but I also know she doesn't like big celebrations."

"Yes, I know that too. But we have to do something."

"What did you have in mind, Maria?"

"It would be at lunch time on Saturday. I know she is having dinner with her lady friends. I'm looking for a new basket for her yarn and threads and I'm working on an embroidered wall hanging with all the children's names and birthdays. The children are memorizing a poem just for her."

"That all sounds wonderful. Now please come to bed, I have plans for you."

"Georg, will we always make love this much?"

"If God is willing, I plan to. He took her in his arms as soon as she sat on the bed.

Maria worked every day to complete the wall hanging on time. "Maria, are you coming to bed soon?"

"Only three more numbers and I'm finished."

She sniped her thread on the last stitch. "All done Georg, take a look."

"Lovely, Maria, she will be so pleased, just like I will be pleased with you when you come to bed."

Maria laughed as she snuggled up to him.

Frau Schmidt couldn't have been happier. The poem made her smile even brighter than normal.

You are so young, we can see  
>Life has treated you well<br>Your smile glows for all to see  
>And happiness makes you swell<br>Your eyes are happy, they just shine  
>May your heart grow until it's full<br>All your love for us is fine  
>The von Trapp children know it well.<p>

Everything was perfect, the poem, the wall hanging and the new sewing basket.

"Thank you everyone, with all you children around; you do make me feel so young."

The children gave her hugs and kisses as she left them to get ready to go out with her friends.


	12. A Party

Knock, knock, Georg heard and looked up from his desk. "Maria, you're home, did you and Eleanor have a good day in town?" He came to her for a kiss.

"Yes and Georg, Eleanor tells me we need to be more social."

"And just what did she mean?"

"She thought we should have a party."

"No, no, no Maria, the last party was a disaster; people disrespected my flag and you ran away."

"Georg, this wouldn't be anything like that; come let's have some tea and talk about it." She took his hand and nudged him to the kitchen.

"Are you both ready for your afternoon tea?"

"Yes, Frau Katia, Georg and I need to discuss having a party. What smells so good?"

"Your favorite cookies, Maria, hot out of the oven. Want some?"

"Of course, thank you." Maria answered as they sat at the small table there in the kitchen.

"Did I hear you say something about a party?"

"Yes, but Georg's worried it would turn out like the last one."

"Would it be as large, Maria?"

"Not at all. What I have in mind would be a lot of fun."

"Go on Maria."

"The Church calendar gives us a reason to have a party. The Tuesday before Lent begins, is a party day; for some it's called Mardi Gras, others Shrove Tuesday or Fat Tuesday. It's a party to dress up in costumes, dance and eat; old and young, with just a few friends."

She looked at Georg to see his response; his eyes sparkled and his mouth showed a hint of a smile. "Is that a yes, Georg?"

"Have I ever been able to say no to your ideas?"

She reached over the table and gave him a kiss. "We'll have a wonderful time!"

"If you say so, Maria."

"So Maria, what kind of food where you planning?"

"Nothing fancy, Frau Katia, I want everyone to party with us."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

That evening, Maria told the children. "Your Father and I are planning a party."

"Correction, your Mother is planning a party."

The children saw the smile they shared between them and laughed. "Father you don't like the idea?" Kurt asked.

"Let your Mother tell you."

"It's a costume party, children. You will all need to dress up. The party is next Tuesday; you will need to work fast."

"Why on a Tuesday?"

"Liesl, it's the day before the forty days of preparation before Easter as proclaimed by the Church."

"Do we need to do anything special?"

"Some may fast; or study; or do something for others. Each person needs to decide."

"What are you going to do Mother?"

"Well, I plan not to eat Frau Katia's cookies and to do something for the children at the orphanage."

"And you Father?"

"I'm not sure, children, this is all new to me."

The children dispersed to their rooms to discuss their costumes. They started to rifle through all the toy boxes and Marta's boxes of dress up clothes. Everyone found things to use; they took them to their own rooms. Over the next few days they completed their costumes.

"Georg, you are going to dress up?"

"If you insist."

"Where's that large box of things you collected on your trips around the world? I'm sure we can both find things in there."

The couple took a trip into the attic. "Georg, there's so much up here."

"Some of it was left by the previous owners; so I'm not sure what is in some of the boxes."

They were up there a long time. They each found things for their costume. Georg told the housestaff they were welcome to look up there as well.

Frau Katia made lots of goodies for the party; all kind of drinks would be available. They had invited, Harold and Eleanor, Franz and Isabel Isenhart and Georg's navy friends, Ralph and Audrey Bittinger and their children if they wanted to come.

The party started at eight; there were sailors, pirates, fashion models, soccer players; ladies in kimonos. The music played and played, they danced and ate and ate some more. The clock in the hall chimed at midnight; a signal to all that it was over. They wished each other well; the guests departed. And some sleepy children barely made it up the stairs to their beds.

"Georg, did you have fun?"

"Yes, darling, it was a lot of fun and now this sailor is taking this Japanese lady to his bedroom."

"I can't believe you could still wear your first sailor suit." He smiled and patted his torso.

"How do you get out of this Maria?"

"You start right here and just twirl it off of me." Georg took fill advantage of undressing his wife and drowning her in affection; equally returned by Maria.

They used the next six weeks to draw closer as a family. They read together, from the Bible to the classics. The children did things with the orphans from the Abbey school. Maria sewed for the.; Georg and Baron Ebersol took them on several outings.

One day shortly after one of the outings with the orphans, Louisa came up to her mother and asked. "Can the orphans spend Easter with us?"

"Louisa, that's a wonderful idea. I'll check with the administrator of the orphanage."

Later that night she and Georg discussed it. "Georg, I'm sure they will be children who have no place to go for Easter, they could spend the night with us."

Georg was surprised but totally in agreement. The Saturday before Easter the von Trapp home grew by seven children. When Maria had made the arrangements, she was pleased to learn that no children would remain in the orphanage for Easter.

The others stood waiting in the circle. Maria over heard their talking. One said, "I'm glad we have a big home for them to stay in." And another, "This is going to be lots of fun."

Liesl came and put her arm around her mother, "This was a wonderful idea, I'm so glad Louisa suggested it." She gave her mother a little squeeze.

"Me, too," returning the affection with a kiss on her cheek.

Stefan and Phillip had set up tables in the courtyard. All the supplies were ready for the children to color their eggs. Georg had friends who were experts. Since their eggs being all finished, they were more than willing to help the children.

Blankets and pillows were on the floor in each bedroom, the children actually fought over who was going to sleep on the floor. Liesl was the only one to keep her bed; her brothers and sisters were all on the floor. It took forever but they finally went to sleep. They would be up before daylight to attend the first service of Easter.

It was still cold when they walked to their family church, and dark. Georg had brought two lanterns; Friedrich carried one; Stefan and Phillip brought up the rear with two more. As they approached the Church they turned them off.

The first light was an ancient tradition of manually starting a fire by rubbing two sticks together. As the fire flared, the people walked by and lit their candles; they entered the church, first to somber music and prayer and then to joy as the service of Easter began.

Every family brought some food items to be blessed so that the fast could be broken. The enlarged family returned home. They ate breakfast in the courtyard. The passageways to the garden were guarded by Phillip and Stefan.

The baskets were distributed and into the gardens the children went, in search of the hidden eggs, especially the "golden" egg. The day was full of games and songs. All the children were sad when their new friends had to return to the Abbey. They became fast friends who would play together many more times during the year.

**A/N:** I know my stories aren't traditional. I enjoy this family, especially Georg and Maria; I do what I call "peep into their lives and see what they are doing." I try to show their love for each other and the children and do it with humor and reality. I hope if you enjoy them you will leave me a comment.


	13. Papa

Papa

Georg knew by the questions that Maria was asking and the snooping she was doing that the children needed ideas for his birthday.

"Maria, I know my birthday is next. I have only one request." He spoke with anguish in his voice. "When the children started to call me father, I didn't stop them. I didn't deserve to be called Papa anymore; I wasn't their Papa, I was just an authority figure in their lives. Maria I want them to call me Papa again."

He grabbed Maria and wept into her shoulder; heavy sobs that would not stop. Maria was caught off guard; tears filled her eyes as well. She looked heavenward and mouthed. "Please give me the right words."

"Georg, don't do this to yourself. Grief makes people react in so many different ways."

"It's not something I'm proud of Maria; I just want to be Papa again."

Maria soothed his face and kissed him ever so lightly. "Georg, you never told them to call you father, it just happened."

"I guess you could say that."

Maria thought for a moment. "Georg, the children told me that they played tricks on the governesses to get your attention. Do you think they started to call you father to get your attention, a way to tell you they were unhappy with what they perceived as being ignored by you?"

"Probably."

"Georg, I have an idea but I'm going to keep it as a surprise for you; but believe me no one will ever know what we shared tonight, it's between us and God"

She reached for him. "Let's go to bed, we need each other."

Maria knew that Agathe had been like most mothers, she had bought everything the children gave him as gifts. Sometimes there were no gifts, only letters or a telegram, because he was away at war. After she died, Frau Schmidt made sure the children remembered his birthday in some small way.

Maria wasn't interested in a material gift, she wanted something more. She didn't have much time; Georg's request was so unexpected. She knew she needed to talk to the three older children.

Late the next day, with the younger children playing boardgames in the family room, she found them in Liesl's room talking, actually about their Father's birthday. After knocking on the door, she heard. "Come in."

"Mother, you're just who we wanted to talk to, Father's birthday is soon!"

"Yes, children, I know, it's on my mind too. I want to take all of you to lunch in town tomorrow; I want to be somewhere alone so we can talk. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Mother, thank you."

"Oh, and I'll talk to the others, so they won't be upset."

"Everyday, I thank God for Mother." Liesl told the others after Maria had shut the door. The other two nodded in agreement.

Eleanor had suggested to Maria to go to the Steeple Chase Restaurant, she knew the owner and he allowed Maria to use the businessman's conference room.

"Children I told you we are here to discuss your Father's Birthday. I have something very special planned and it doesn't involve buying him a gift. I want you to give him the gift of yourselves."

They looked at her rather quizzically. "What do you mean Mother? Liesl asked.

"Let's begin by answering a few questions for me. What are your fondest memories of your father – anything – tell me."

It didn't take them long to start talking, they were all speaking at once, they were so excited.

"He would play elephant (in America we would say horse) with us; we would ride on his back until he would rear-up and throw the last person off and say, 'the elephant is tired.' Or he would play war using matchsticks for his submarine and a whole book of matches for the enemy which he would light on fire with his little submarine firing its torpedo."

"Friedrich and Liesl would play doctor and nurse. They would wrap a bandage on his head and tell him to stay in bed. He would play a trick on them and would really fall asleep."

"And Mother, he was so loving, that's when we called him Papa."

"Why did you stop?"

"I don't think we really know, maybe just all the sadness; maybe we hoped he would ask that question of us."

Maria smiled, "I have an idea to change that; first you need to learn this song."

She handed them each a paper with the words. Their mother told them it was sung to a tune they already knew, so it would be easy to learn.

My Papa is so wonderful.  
>We appreciate what you do.<br>We look to him to see what's right.  
>He always gets us through.<p>

We hope our Papa knows how much  
>We love him, we care<br>Papa is our hero and our rock.  
>Our Papa is always there.<p>

Our Papa is so good.  
>He's so gentle and loveable.<br>Our feelings are so strong for him,  
>Our hearts cannot express.<p>

There's so much more about our Papa  
>That we would like to say,<br>But now we'll end by saying to you,  
>Happy Birthday Papa.<p>

Tears came to their eyes as they read them, "Mother this means so much to us, thank you. It will be good to have our Papa back." Maria hugged each one before they left for home.

At home, she found Georg in his study and the younger children in the family room playing games. "Come sit close and I'll tell you about your Father's Birthday." She shared about the song that used the name Papa for their father.

"Why Papa Mother?" Marta asked.

Brigitta answered for her, "Marta, when Kurt and I were very young we always called him Papa; everything changed after Mama died."

"But now everything has changed again, we have a new Mother and we will have our Papa back. Right Mother?"

"Yes, Kurt, you will. Now I want all of you to write poems, draw pictures, something special for your Papa." Maria helped them; there was still a week to the big day.

The day of his Birthday Maria needed to get Georg out of the house. In a conversation with Frau Schmidt, she suggested asking Eleanor to have the Baron take him out for the day. Harold was more than happy to help. With Georg gone for the entire day, they could put the finishing touches on his party.

The doors to the sitting room and the ballroom/family room were guarded; Kurt at one, Friedrich at the other. Dinner was Georg's favorite meal, Frau Katia knew exactly what to fix.

"Children, he's all yours!"

Georg looked at Maria in surprise. "Don't worry Captain they're not throwing you in the brig!" But he was blindfolded and then Friedrich guided him to the ballroom.

Hanging securely was a battleship piñata. "Father you need to sink the enemy." The children had formed a circle around the piñata, Georg was given a stick. The children gave him directions; "three steps forward, Father, the enemy is on your right, swing your stick." He missed; portside six steps; they kept this up for several minutes, actually until their giggles were about to explode.

Everyone had had a turn except Gretl, Georg took care of that. "Where's my seventh mate?"

"Papa, I'll take you to it." Gretl took his hand and pulled him close to the piñata.

"Say it again sweetie" – Gretl knew what he wanted her to do.

"Papa swing your stick straight in front of you." He swung his stick again and hit the piñata and candy poured out everywhere.

"Take off your blindfold, Papa," they all shouted, "you hit the battleship." As he did Liesl started the song, they all sang to him, Marta and Gretl didn't know all the words, but they knew when to say "Papa." They swarmed around him as he touched or hugged each one.

"Papa, be an elephant for us, I need a ride," Marta shouted out. The younger children all got a ride, but when it was Kurt's turn, the elephant had a surprise. Georg reared up and tossed him off. "The elephant is tired," Georg said as he invited them all to him for another hug.

After first enjoying his birthday cake, Louisa led him to the sitting room. It had been turned into an exhibit hall – small but neatly written poems rested propped on small easels or against a stack of books. Pictures were covering the table, pictures of happy times.

It was quite late when the celebration concluded, way past their bedtimes. Papa did not care; he now felt the sadness in his heart finally leave him completely.

Maria concluded with a prayer and was getting up to go with the children when Liesl spoke, "I'll get them ready Mother, then you and Papa can come say goodnight."

And so Maria sat back down next to Georg, he put his arm around her and drew her close.

"I don't know how you do it Maria; you always have a way of making everything better. This was a wonderful surprise, thank you. Let's go up and say goodnight then I can thank you properly."


	14. Maria's Birthday

Maria's Birthday

Maria birthday was coming soon; Georg really wanted to plan a surprise for her. It was extremely difficult since he worked from home; added to the difficulty was trying to include the children.

Eleanor was a big help; one Saturday she took Maria shopping and out to lunch. That gave Georg plenty of time to meet with the children. "Everyone knows why Baroness Ebersol took your Mother out for the day."

"Yes, Papa we need to plan her birthday party, Frau Schmidt reminded us yesterday."

"That's right Brigitta."

"Did you know your Mother was born on a train?"

"On a train! What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Her Mother was traveling to Vienna to meet her husband and she didn't make it there in time. The conductor on the train helped bring your Mother into the world. I guess she wanted to surprise her father."

"That she did.," Liesl said with a laugh.

"So we are going to surprise your Mother by having her party on a train."

"Really?"

"Yes, Liesl, one of my naval officers is the train conductor for the train that travels from here to Vienna. He's going to help me."

"What about presents, Papa, can we each buy her something?" Louisa asked.

"Frau Schmidt and Baroness Ebersol will help you."

As was Maria's habit, she attended Mass the morning of her birthday; she had been doing this since before she entered the Abbey. Georg didn't mind, this gave him time to get the children out of the house. They were with Frau Schmidt and the Ebersols.

There was no need for Maria to dress up, so the Laendler dress she had put on, one of her favorites, was suitable for her party. Georg likewise had on more everyday clothes he had begun to wear, rather than his 'Captain suit.'

When Maria returned, she noticed a quiet house. She went searching for her husband. She found him in his study.

"Georg, where is everyone?"

"They're out and about with Frau Schmidt."

"It's just us, Maria, I have something to show you. Take a walk with me."

"Sure, give me a minute to freshen up."

Hand in hand they went out the back door.

"Where are we going?"

"To a favorite spot of mine."

They walked a good distance; Georg opened a gate into a cow pasture.

"Sweetheart, are we trespassing?"

"No Maria, this is still our land. You never knew we had cows?"

"No Georg."

There was a path around the edge of the field. "Stay on the path Maria or you might step in a cow patty."

"No I won't, Georg, I know what they look like. Where is this special place?"

"Just a short distance further."

Maria could see a clearing; the closer they got, she could see a building that resembled a train station. Georg opened the last gate. "We're almost there."

"Almost where, darling?"

As soon as he closed the gate and walked about ten feet, the children and everyone came out of hiding.

"Happy Birthday Mother!"

Looking confused, Maria acknowledged everyone. "Thank you, what are you all doing here?"

"You're going on a train ride to Vienna just like on the day you were born." Friedrich told her.

"You must be kidding. All of us?"

"Yes, darling, all of us. Come on, we can board early. We have the dining car all to ourselves."

By this time, Maria's emotions caught up with her. Eleanor saw her bury her head on Georg's shoulder and hurried the children into the train car.

"Georg, you know I don't ever remember having a birthday party."

"The children know that; just enjoy yourself."

After gaining her composure, the two walked into the dining car.

"Georg, who did all this?" The dining car was beautifully decorated for a party, streamers and balloons and a table piled with presents.

"Andrew, the train conductor was in the Navy with me; when he told his staff; they did the decorating."

Andrew came to the door. "Is everyone ready, the train will be leaving in just a few minutes, you may want to sit until we get going."

The train pulled away from the station, a little jerking until all the cars caught; then the ride became very smooth and everyone freely mingled.

Maria received many lovely things but the best part was her family and friends, whose thoughtfulness erased the sadness that she always associated with her birthday.

It was very late when the family returned home. With children all tucked away in their beds, the loving couple had some time for themselves.

"You know Georg, this is one more memory we've created. Thank you, it was a big surprise."

With her arms around his neck, she gave him one of those special kisses. Georg back away slightly and started to undo the buttons of her dress.

"Why do enjoy undressing me Georg?"

"It makes our affection last longer; allows me to kiss you as I go."

"Well then, let me do the same."

"Sweet dreams, Maria." Maria was almost asleep, resting comfortably against his shoulder.

"Love you," she mumbled, as Georg pulled her closer to him.


	15. Her Brother

Brother Karl

After living for several years in Innsbruck, a young engineer took a job in Vienna, where he was born. It was early November and he was sitting in his study reading the paper, being a bachelor he rarely read the society page. The Vienna paper's society page contained news from all around the country. He glazed over it, but a name jumped out at him. "The distinguished captain, Baron Ritter von Trapp to wed Maria Augusta Kutschera; the Salzburg News reports."

"No it can't be, she was going to be a nun." The young man spoke out loud.

A few weeks later, there was a picture, "Maria Augusta Kutschera and Georg von Trapp exchange vows in a simple ceremony at Nonnberg Abby." The young man Karl Kutschera was sure that was his sister. He hoped she was happy and put it out of his mind.

The following year, Karl was asked to do some work to evaluate the strength of a new material, that a submarine designer, thought could be used on a new design. Karl was being asked if it could withstand the pressure of very deep water.

He was to meet with a Georg von Trapp. That name is so familiar, Karl thought, not recalling why. The meeting was in Salzburg at the office of the firm headed by Harold Ebersol.

Georg used his office when ever he needed to meet with a client; it was more professional than using the villa.

He was in the office; the receptionist announced to him that Karl Kutschera had arrived. When she said his name, Georg suddenly realized who he was. I can't believe I didn't recognize his name before, he thought to himself.

After Maria had told him about her brother, they had talked about him on several occasions. Maria had told him, she would like to see him again, she knew it was the right thing to do.

When he saw Georg come to the waiting room, Karl remembered. This is the man who married my sister. Instead of saying anything, he simply shook hands with him and walked to his office.

Immediately, they got down to the business at hand. Georg had given him all the physical details on the new material. Karl told him it would probably take a few weeks for the evaluation to be completed. As Karl got up to leave, Georg ventured to speak. "Karl I do believe we both know someone in common."

"I think you are correct, Captain. How is she?"

A broad smile came to Georg's face, "very happy."

"I suppose you know the whole story."

"Yes, Karl, she would really like to see you again. Would you be willing?"

"I am, but not today. Maybe when I return in a few weeks."

"Plan to have dinner with us; I hope you don't mind seven children joining us."

Karl's expression of amazement did not surprise Georg. "She's a wonderful mother; the children had us married from day one." He laughed.

Georg didn't tell Maria right away. He waited for the right opportunity. That time came after Maria's Birthday party on the train. "Georg, you know who was the one person missing at my party?"

"No, who?"

"My brother Karl, that's one thing he always teased me about; I was always in a hurry."

"Maria, I've met your brother."

"What do you mean, Georg?"

"Just what I said, he was the engineer I met a few weeks ago, he'll be back in town next week. I'd like him to have dinner with us. How do you feel about it?"

"How is he?"

"Polite, knowledgeable and really wants to see his sister."

"I want to see him too, and I hope it can be more than once."

"So, Maria, dinner next week?"

"That's fine."

"He seems to be looking forward to meeting the children. I told him they had us married on your first day." She laughed.

The following Wednesday was the day. Maria told the children when they came home from school. "I know you older children already know this. My father had a wife before my mother; after she had a baby boy she died in a carriage accident. The little boy, Karl, was also raised by Mother Anika. We haven't seen much of each other over the years.

"A few weeks ago your father met him. Karl is an engineer; he's doing some work for your father. Karl is coming for dinner tonight."

"Mother, that's wonderful. Are you pleased?"

"Yes, Liesl, it's a new beginning for both of us."

Dressed in their nice clothes, they waited in the hall for Georg and Karl. "Now children don't stare at Karl; you may scare him, he's never been around children."

"Mother, I don't think we'll scare him. He's probably just like you." Kurt said rather indignantly.

Just then the door opened. The little ones grabbed their mother's hands; Kurt and Brigitta were close by. Only the oldest stood by themselves.

"Well, Karl, I see we have a greeting party."

Maria dropped the little one's hands and walked to him, "Karl, you look wonderful." She took his hand. "Let me introduce you to everyone." She started first with Liesl and ended with Gretl.

"Now, children, how do you address him?"

"Hello, Uncle Karl."

Karl smiled, "I guess I am an uncle; seven all at the same time!" He exclaimed.

"That's exactly how I reacted to the Reverend Mother; "seven children!"

There was laughter from everyone, as they followed Georg to the ballroom, now the family room.

"An unusual room, Georg."

"Yes, it is ornate, originally used as a ballroom. Maria wanted a large room for everyone to be together; so we added more chairs, the tables and bookcases.

The evening was soon over. Maria and Karl had a few moments alone, as Georg said goodnight to the children.

"Maria, I was apprehensive about seeing you and your family. I didn't know how they would receive me. You have what you always deserved, a real family, a family filled with love."

"Karl, you're always welcome here, this is also your family."

He may not have had the upbringing of an aristocrat, but he had good manners. He took Maria's hand for a kiss.

She wouldn't have it. Instead she hugged him. "Come back soon."

"I will Maria."

Georg drove him to the train station; he was taking the late train back to Vienna. The two men said goodbye.

"You're family now, Karl, come back soon."

"Yes, thank you, Georg."

Maria went up and said goodnight to the children. They each asked if Uncle Karl would come back soon. She told them each the same thing. "Maybe not real soon, but he will be back."

Maria took a tray up to their room, for a late night cup of tea. She was reading while she waited for Georg. "Come sit Georg, You know Karl seemed genuinely happy to be with all of us. Our life seems to be full of accidental meetings, first you and me and then you and Karl. God works in mysterious ways."

"I have a feeling we are going to see a lot of Karl, I think he will find excuses to come to Salzburg."

"I hope so."

After finishing their tea, the loving couple went to bed.


	16. A sweet surprise

A sweet surprise

It wasn't quite daylight, Maria was leaning her head on her hand so she could look at Georg. He was still asleep, just like a mummy. After their last kiss last night, he had rolled on his back and crossed his arms over his chest and had gone to sleep.

Maria lightly touched him, moving his hair off his forehead and tracing his face with her finger. Without opening his eyes, "Maria, what are you up to?"

"Why is that your favorite question of me?"

"It's just an expression. Do you want something, Maria?"

"Well, have you noticed anything different about me in the past few weeks?" He opened one eye and then the other and he could not help but notice her smile, seeming to be brighter than usual.

"At this very moment I see an awfully big smile."

Maria didn't know how much longer she could keep her surprise.

"Have you noticed we haven't missed any days in a long time?"

That did it, Georg sat up. "Maria – are you…..really!"

"Yes, sweetheart, we're going to have a baby. I hope you're not disappointed you are not the first to know. I had to talk to Eleanor. After all, this is all new to me ; except for the poor woman who came to the Abbey one night in labor, I've never been around anyone who was pregnant."

"No sweetheart, I'm not upset, you needed to talk to Eleanor, so when?"

"The best Eleanor and I could figure, sometime in December. She told me I should see a doctor soon. I want you to go with me." With that, all he could do was reach for her and kiss her silly.

"How do you feel?"

"I guess alright. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel."

"How's your stomach, Maria? Any sickness?'

"Not really. You didn't notice the other night, I didn't eat much of my chocolate cake. It tasted funny to me. Eleanor told me that was normal."

"I'll make an appointment for you to see Dr. Greenburg."

"Do you know him Georg?"

"Yes Maria, we needed him when we first moved here."

"How so?"

"Gretl tried to make friends with a pregnant cat and got a nasty scratch; Frau Katia got a burn, the rack fell out of the oven onto her leg; and then there was Kurt."

"What happened to Kurt?"

"He was practicing to become a world famous tree climber, like someone else I know." He was laughing as he watched Maria's expression.

"And."

"One of the branches broke and he fell; luckily he only had a sprained wrist."

"I can relate to that."

"I thought you would."

They waited until Maria saw the doctor before telling anyone else.

"Maria, are you nervous?" Georg asked as they walked into the doctor's office.

"A little, Eleanor told me what to expect."

"Georg, it's been a while; no more accident victims from the villa."

"No sir, Maria's here for a happy occasion."

"Yes, I know. Now Maria, I need to ask you some questions; both of you please have a seat."

"How old are you Maria?"

"Twenty-three."

"Any health problems?"

"When I first came to the Abbey, I started to have headaches."

"And what was the cause?"

"The doctor felt I needed more exercise and sunshine; Reverend Mother told me that was why she sent me to help Georg with the children."

"Did they go away?"

"Yes, very quickly."

"Now Maria, you know I need to examine you?" Maria nodded in embarrassment.

The nurse came in to assist Maria to undress and was present throughout the exam.

"Everything is very normal; after you dress, I'll see you and Georg in my office."

"My friends, it looks like Maria will have this baby in late December. Unless there is a problem I don't need to see you again until August. And Georg, I'm glad to see you so happy. I was worried about you and the children when I first met you."

"The children and I are very happy, and it's all thanks to this beautiful woman."

Dr. Greenburg smiled as they said goodbye.

"Maria, when do you want to tell everyone?"

"I suppose tonight after dinner."

"The children will be so excited; the girls just because it's a baby and the boys hoping for a boy."

"Yes, I'm sure they will."

After asking all the villa housestaff to join them, everyone sat in the family room. "Your mother and I have some news for everyone." Georg could see the smile go between Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta and even the adults.

"Tell us Mother," Brigitta begged her.

"Well I've been told there will be a new family member in December." The three girls rushed to her for hugs and kisses. And the boys could be heard saying, "This better be a boy."

"And if it's not you will send her back?"

"No Mother, we can't do that, we know, but a boy would be nice."

"Friedrich, I think your father would agree. Now," looking at Marta and Gretl, "you two are quiet."

"We don't understand. Where is the baby?"

"Girls, there is a special place inside a mother, where God performs a miracle. When a mother and a father love each other very much, God allows a baby to grow in the mother. Gretl, do you remember the pregnant cat that scratched you?"

"Yes, it hurt."

"What do you remember about the cat?"

"She was fat."

"That's just how your mother's going to look by December."

Maria smiled and laughed. "Some people say it will look like I have a big ball in my tummy."

Looking over at Frau Schmidt and the others, all she could see were broad smiles. "A baby to spoil," she heard from Faux Katia. Maria smiled back.

"You know Mother, maybe it will be a Christmas baby."

"What a wonderful thought, Kurt."


	17. Liesl's graduation

Liesl's Graduation

"Liesl, have you thought about your graduation?" Maria asked her eldest daughter.

"Yes and no Mother. I hear my classmates telling each other about their parties."

Liesl had never appeared shy to Maria, but now she did. "What about their parties?"

"Oh, how big and fancy and all the gifts they are going to receive."

"Are you worried you will not be invited?"

"Yes, Mother, I really don't know any of them very well, after all I've only been in this school two years. The first year was very hard; they had all known each other for many years. I was an outsider and Father was cautious about our friends."

"What happened to Rolf, Liesl?"

"He doesn't live here anymore; his father moved the family to Berlin. I was heartbroken at first, but then I realized it was all for the best."

"How so Liesl?"

"Rolf's father and Papa would never agree; they had opposing political views on Germany and Austria."

"I see. How would you feel about a family party that would include the two older girls from the orphanage?"

"Mother! That's a wonderful idea."

"Okay, but let me talk to your Father first, although I'm sure it will be fine with him."

Liesl gave her mother a kiss and left to finish her homework.

The children had all gone up to get ready for bed; it was just Georg and Maria in the family room. "Georg, have you given any thought to Liesl's graduation from secondary school?"

"Not really, have you?"

"Liesl and I talked this afternoon. I suggested a family party but also include the two older girls from the orphanage. She liked the idea, how about you?"

"Maria you have such a big heart and you are teaching the children the enjoyment of caring for others; what do you have in mind?"

"Liesl and I haven't planned it yet."

"Well, whatever you plan is fine with me."

"I do have another idea. Do you remember Liesl asking you about going to an opera?"

"Yes, when we all went out to dinner and the theater shortly before we married. Why Maria?

"The Operetta Aladdin and his Lamp will be at the Opera House the day after her graduation. I think you should take her."

"Just me? You don't want to come?"

"It's not that, I just thought you would like to do a Father/Daughter activity."

"I'd prefer a Father/Mother/Daughter activity. After all you've never been to an opera either."

"Alright, you purchase the tickets and I will take her dress shopping; some how keeping this all a surprise."

Liesl had a lovely party; the two girls from the orphanage were thrilled to have been invited. Liesl thanked her Mother and Father over and over again. She had no idea the surprise to come tomorrow.

"Liesl dear, it's time to get dressed."

"Dressed Mother? Where am I going?"

"Out with your Father and me. Come. No more questions."

Once she was dressed, Frau Katia came up to do her hair. Maria was in her own room getting dressed.

"Georg, she has no idea. She is going to be so surprised." Maria grabbed her shawl and long white gloves; and the pair for Liesl.

Maria and Georg were making conversation walking by Liesl's room so Frau Katia would know they were going downstairs.

They waited for her at the bottom of the stairs; all the children were standing nearby. They saw her at the top of the stairs; she was wearing an ankle length dress in pale green chiffon, with a lace bodice and cap sleeves. From the top of the stairs, she asked. "Where are we going?" Carefully she picked up her skirt and walked down the stairs to hear their answer.

"Some place you always wanted to go so you could wear a fancy dress and long white gloves."

"The Opera, Papa?"

"Come on you two, we don't want to be late." He escorted both of his ladies to the car. The bench seat in the front was long enough for both of them.

"You have the tickets, Georg?"

"Right here in my vest pocket." Waving goodbye to everyone, they drove away.

Liesl and Maria were both awed by the majesty of the Opera House. Georg stopped the car and walked around to the other side, but the doorman was already opening it for his ladies.

"Shall we"? Georg offered his arm to each and together they walked inside. If Liesl and Maria thought the outside was ornate; the inside was spectacular.

"Oh my, Georg. This place is gorgeous."

"So much to look at, Papa."

The usher handed each one a program and escorted them to their seats; they didn't have box seats; instead they had an invitation to the after party.

"Papa, Mother. Look! The lead female is Victoria Grant; she's here on loan from the Light Opera Company in London. I've read about her, she has a beautiful voice; perfect pitch and has four octaves."

They were barely seated five minutes when the lights dimmed. "Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats. You are in for a wonderful treat this evening; sit back and enjoy."

Georg didn't know which to look at; the activity on the stage or the faces of his wife and daughter. During intermission, Maria and Liesl excused themselves to freshen up while Georg sat and read the notes on the play. He was not only impressed with the lead singer; her voice reminded him of Maria's, he also thought the young boy was very good. Then he thought to himself; they both are going to be so excited about the after party.

Maria and Liesl jumped out of their seats with fierce applause. "Papa, it was wonderful, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome. Please come with me." He took Maria's hand and Liesl followed.

"Where are we going, Georg?"

"I have a surprise, just follow me." He handed his invitation to the nearest usher; "Right this way Captain." He took them all back stage to a large room filled with food and drinks.

"You are going to have a chance to meet all the members of the cast."

"Really, Papa?"

The room filled, Victoria Grant made her way to where they were standing. She spoke to Liesl. "I noticed you from the stage. Is this your first opera?"

"Yes mam, you were wonderful."

Then turning to Maria, "You seemed to be singing with me."

Maria blushed, "I do know a few of those songs. I learned them when I was very young."

"I can tell by your speaking voice that you sing very well."

"Yes she does."

"Thank you so much Miss Grant."

They mingled for a while longer; Georg spoke to the young boy actor. Liesl was overjoyed with her gift from her parents. She looked at her program all the way home, reading Victoria's Grant's signature over and over again. She would never forget this night; it had been perfect.

Maria too was very happy; she waited for the privacy of their room to properly thank her husband. "What a wonderful evening, Georg." The she laughed, "I really do need help getting out of this dress."

Instead of working from behind her; he reached around her to undo the buttons as he kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. Letting her know what was to come.

Liesl stayed at home after graduating; she knew her Mother would need lots help once this baby arrived. Besides she wanted to teach piano and she knew she needed to practice. She studied with a famous teacher who was in Salzburg for a few months and took a music theory class at the University.


	18. The Baby

The Baby

"Georg, I don't think we should go any where for our anniversary."

"Do you have another idea?"

"Think about it, our anniversary isn't just about us; it's about all of us becoming a real family. We should spend it with the children."

"You always have such good ideas and are always thinking about them. What would we do?"

"The children love to play those silly card games; everyone knows how to play them. And I'm sure there are other games we can also play."

"Cake and ice cream, Maria?"

"Definitely, I think this baby would like it too," rubbing her belly.

Maria had never laughed so much; she had to excuse herself on several occasions to answer nature's calling. They ignored bedtime and played until very late; finally Gretl announced, "I'm too sleepy to play any more."

As they all climbed the stairs, all Maria and Georg could hear was exclamations of how much fun they had had and thanked their parents for a wonderful night.

This first wedding anniversary set the pattern for all those in the future.

It was December 23rd – Maria had not felt good for a couple of days – she had no idea why.

Christmas Eve came; everyone was at the villa, Karl, Eleanor and Harold, Max and their neighbors the Isenharts. Maria found a few moments alone with Eleanor.

"Eleanor, I can't sit still, my lower back hurts."

"Maria, when did this begin?"

"Yesterday, is something wrong with me?"

"No Maria. I think you are in early labor."

"You really think so?" She nodded.

"Should I tell Georg?"

"Not yet, I think it will be awhile. Let's enjoy the celebration."

Tables were set in the hall for dinner; it was very informal. Maria could move around and visit, she didn't need to stay seated. She ate very little, she hoped Georg didn't notice.

Soon Maria rang the bell and Georg opened the doors to the family room; he wished everyone a Merry Christmas, signaling the beginning of the party. With gifts for so many people, the room looked like a store. It was almost bedlam in there.

"You want your whistle Captain?"

"You have my whistle, Maria?"

"Not your whistle, but a small whistle."

"I'll take it."

Maria handed him the whistle she had found in the bottom of the children's toy box.

One shrill blow and there was silence. "Yes, Papa, you want our attention."

"Can you contain your excitement just a little. You may put your Mother into labor!" He smiled at Maria.

"Don't look at me, I'm fine."

The children went back to opening their gifts, a littler quieter. Maria glanced at Eleanor, who motioned her to come see her. "Are you really fine?"

"No, I have to go to the bathroom a lot."

Maria, I think it's time to say something to Georg."

"Yes, the party is almost over. Eleanor I don't want you to leave."

"Georg, darling, we may want to end the party soon."

"Why Maria?"

She looked at him as she felt wetness between her legs. "Because I think my water just broke."

"What!" Maria quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Georg, I don't want everyone to know."

"Maria, we do need to call the doctor."

Georg blew the whistle again. Everyone turned to look at him. "I just want everyone to know I'm putting Maria to bed."

"Why Papa? Marta asked"

Not wanting to excite everyone, he said, "She needs to rest."

Liesl saw Maria leave with Eleanor and followed them. "Mother, is it time?"

"I think so," as she grimaced in discomfort.

The Isenharts took this opportunity to thank Georg for a wonderful party.  
>"Please let us know when the baby is born." Georg walked them to the front door; their car was parked in the circle.<p>

Harold knew Eleanor wasn't going anywhere, so he took refuge in Georg's study. The two uncles took over watching the children; both men were acting like big children. They were having the best time. They didn't notice that Louisa had gone upstairs.

She found Liesl "What's going on?"

"Mother's in labor."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Maria had shown the girls where all her supplies were kept. Quickly the girls and Eleanor protected the mattress with a piece of rubber and covered it with absorbent pads. Maria came back to bed wearing her 'delivery gown.'

Georg was waiting for Dr. Greenburg. "How is she Georg?"

"Very calm." Up the stairs they went.

"Maria, how long have you been in labor?"

"I really don't know. I felt funny all day yesterday."

Dr. Greenburg had everyone step out, including Eleanor. "Girls, your mother is doing very well."

"Can we sit on the steps and wait."

"I don't see why not." The door opened and Eleanor went back in.

"Liesl, you think we will have a Christmas Baby?"

"Maybe, Louisa, it's already ten."

Georg came out and sat with them. "How is she, Papa?"

"She's doing very well; I'm going down to tell the others."

Liesl kept looking at her watch; it was now close to midnight. The girls walked closer to the bedroom. "Push, Maria, push."

"Louisa it will be soon." They flew down the stairs.

"Uncle Max, Uncle Karl, the baby's coming soon." She looked at her watch again. And it's after midnight, we are going to have a Christmas baby! Come on everyone, let's all sit on the stairs." The little girls were asleep, Max and Karl woke them and helped them up the stairs.

They could hear, "once more, Maria, breath Maria, small push."

"Here it comes," a piercing cry emitted from the room, and then "It's another beautiful girl."

Georg wasn't surprised to see everyone sitting on the stairs. "Papa is it really another girl?"

"Yes boys, she's beautiful and looks just like your mother."

"How is she?"

"Tired but fine, you'll be able to see them in a few minutes," he went back to be with Maria.

"I wonder what they will name her. Can't be Mary, that's too much like mother's name and Elizabeth is like my name."

"Maybe Noel or Holly with Marie for the middle name."

Meanwhile in the room, "Georg, she's so beautiful."

"Yes she is, you were wonderful." After giving her a sweet kiss he asked. "Are you ready for everyone?"

"Yes."

He peaked out the door. "Okay you can come in."

First were the children, Karl and Max brought up the rear. Georg tapped Karl on the shoulder, "too much excitement Karl?"

"No just surprised, I guess after seven you knew what to expect."

"Maria's strong, she made it look easy."

"Come close children."

"How much does she weigh?"

"Dr. Greenburg told me seven and a half pounds.

"She's so beautiful; she doesn't look like she was just born. Have you picked a name?" Liesl asked.

"Your Father and I only discussed boy names; he was trying to be optimistic. Have you children any suggestion?"

Liesl told her what they had discussed. "Those are nice names; must it be a Christmas name?"

"I guess not."

"Well, she doesn't need a name tonight; baby girl will do just fine. You children need to go to bed."

"I'll come say goodnight in a few minutes."

Georg slipped into bed next to Maria, to peer down at his newest daughter. Maria saw him do something that surprised her. He made the sign of the cross on her forehead. "This little one, will bless us with great joy, I can just feel it."

Maria looked at him. "That's her name."

"Her name, Maria?"

"Yes, Joy Marie, do you like it?"

He didn't need to say anything; he kissed her before going to check on the guests and the children.

Eleanor had come back in to help her get ready for bed. Georg met her coming down the stairs. "You and Harold can spend the night if you like?"

"No Georg, that won't be necessary. We don't have far to drive, but thank you. Do call if you need us." She touched his cheek as she went to arouse her husband who was asleep in Georg's study.

Maria and Georg didn't get much rest that night. Eleanor had explained to her that she needed to let the baby nurse at least every three hours; even if she had to wake her.

Around six in the morning, Georg went down to the kitchen to ask Frau Katia for some tea and coffee and something light to eat. He found Liesl there.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up this early?"

"I thought you and mother could use an early breakfast. Besides I want a chance to hold the baby."

Quietly, they entered the bedroom. "Look who I found!"

"Liesl dear, you're up early."

"Can I pick up the baby?"

"Yes, Joy Marie would love for her big sister to hold her."

"Is that her name, Mother?"

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes, it's perfect. Well, Joy Marie, are you going to open your eyes for me?"

Maria and Georg watched affectionately at their daughters' bonding.

Liesl stayed with them for awhile. "I'll go help the others get dressed."

One by one everyone had their turn to hold her. When it was Kurt's turn, he looked at her and said. "Joy Marie, I wanted you to be a boy but now that you are here, I'll keep you and I'll take care of you just like I did Marta and Gretl." Then, after kissing her on the forehead he passed her to the next child. Maria and Georg looked at each other with large smiles and wet eyes.

Everyone soon left to go have breakfast. "You know Georg as much as Kurt is 'all boy,' he has a soft spot for his sisters."

"Yes, I think that's the Agathe in him."

"I'm not sure about that; I also think their father has a soft spot for his girls."

"Not as big as the soft spot I have for you my love. Thank you, I love you." Maria reached for him and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Now you need to get some sleep, Joy doesn't need to be fed for a couple of hours. I'm sure either Frau Schmidt and or Eleanor will be up later to help you freshen up."

"I suppose you're right." Georg left the drapes closed and turned off the light and went downstairs to join the others for breakfast. Everyone agreed Joy Marie was the most beautiful baby they had ever seen. She did give much joy to the entire villa family.


	19. Karl

Karl

"Karl, what a surprise!" Franz said after he opened the door. "What brings you to the villa?'

"Is Maria home?"

"Oh yes, she and the ladies are all in the kitchen deciding who will hold the baby next. Joy will never learn to sleep in her crib."

"So you are an expert on babies, Franz?" Karl laughed as he entered the foyer.

"Come, Karl, she'll be just as surprised as I was."

"Maria, Ladies, we have company."

"Karl, this is a nice surprise," rising to greet him with a kiss on the cheek.

"May I?" As he reached for the baby which Frau Katia reluctantly gave up.

Joy looked at her Uncle Karl, seemingly happy to see him. "I understand you don't like your crib." She smiled. "Maria, when did she learn to smile?"

"Only a couple of days ago. Tea and cookies, Karl?"

"Sure, why not."

Maria took the now asleep Joy and placed her in the cradle in the family room. Remarking, "She's going to be too big for this soon; Georg tells me there is an extra crib in the attic. Were you in town to see him?"

"No, Maria, I have another reason. I finally understand why my father married your mother."

"Karl, what are you trying to say?"

"Well," he hesitated, "the confirmed old bachelor has met a woman."

"Go on Karl, who?"

"The receptionist in Baron Ebersol's office."

"Stephanie?"

Karl's smile went from one ear to the other.

"She's a lovely person, Karl. I met her when I stayed at the cottage. Eleanor introduced me. I can tell you are most happy."

"I never knew what I was missing. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world and we aren't even married yet."

"I can relate to that very well. Will you stay for dinner?"

"Not tonight, Maria, we are having dinner with Stephanie's mother."

"Maybe Saturday, the children will all be home from school in the afternoon, come over anytime."

"I'll let you know when to expect us." Maria walked him to the door.

"Tell Stephanie hello for me."

"I will; see you Saturday. Bye Maria."

"Bye Karl."

Maria smiled as she walked to check on Joy; thinking, Finally Karl will have the happiness he deserves.

"Frau Schmidt, was she fussing?"

"No, she just looked like she should be held." Maria laughed as she picked up the tray to return it to the kitchen.

Maria jumped when she felt two arms go around her waist. "It's only me darling."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were home. You just missed Karl."

"Karl, why didn't he stay for dinner?"

"He's having dinner with some else."

"May I ask? Who?"

"Listen, everyone, my brother has found that special woman that was missing from his life."

"Don't stop Maria."

"It's Stephanie."

"That's wonderful news; she's a very nice woman. Are they coming over soon?"

"Saturday, he'll call and let us know when, I told him anytime; I'm going to let him tell the children."

"Who's coming Saturday?" Frau Schmidt asked as she came into the kitchen with Joy in her arms.

"Karl and a lady friend, I think you've met Stephanie before."

"Yes, she's a lovely woman. Now whose turn is it?"

"It's mine," as Georg took the little one from her. "Has my little Joy been good today? Did you sleep at all in the cradle?" He kissed her; she opened her eyes and she smiled. "Yes, it's Papa little one. Come, let's go sit and you can tell me all about your day." Maria smiled to herself as they walked and sat in the family room; Georg's love for this child warmed her heart.

Soon they heard all kinds of noise. "The children are home. Now whose turn is it first tonight?"

"I think Marta's?"

It was truly a surprise for the children on Saturday. Kurt noticed Franz placing two extra chairs at the dining room table. "Are we having company Franz?"

"That's what I was told, 'two extra chairs please'." He wasn't going to say anymore and luckily Kurt didn't ask.

Maria knew they would be over about four; she asked Frau Katia to fix some drinks for the children and her. Maria was nursing Joy and she had heard alcohol wasn't good for her and besides Maria really didn't like it either.

Franz was watching for them, Georg didn't want Karl to ring the bell. "Come in. May I take your wrap Fräulein Stephanie? Karl helped her out of her coat and handed it to Franz. "They're in the family room Karl."

"Are you ready Steph?" She nodded in response.

"This is a beautiful villa, Karl."

"The family room is rather ornate; the original owners used it as a ballroom; Maria wanted a family room."

Georg was standing near the door and had heard them talking. He greeted Stephanie as was the custom, with a kiss on her hand. "Thank you for having us Georg."

"This is going to be your family soon; the children didn't know who was coming for dinner. They will be so surprised." They were busy fussing over the baby they hadn't noticed them come in.

Brigitta spotted them. "Uncle Karl," she stopped and looked twice at the women with him, "have I met you before?"

"Yes, Brigitta, in the dress shop with Baroness Ebersol and your mother, before she was married."

"That's right," Brigitta curtsied and then looked at her Uncle Karl and smiled. She knew.

Soon everyone noticed Uncle Karl had arrived. "Children I want you to meet, Fräulein Stephanie, the woman I will marry soon." Stephanie heard seven voices say "hello."

"Hello children, let me see if I know your names. Liesl and Brigitta I've met both of you before, Friedrich and Kurt are the boys. Louisa, you are the artist, I've seen your work, it's beautiful. That leaves, Marta and I hear you are going to be eight soon and Gretl you recently had a birthday and you are how old."

"I'm seven" as she curtsied.

"And now where is this baby Karl tells me is the most beautiful one he's ever seen."

Maria walked towards Stephanie. "Would you like to hold her?" Stephanie took the baby and sat down with her.

"You are beautiful; and such a lovely name. Joy Marie, are you going to smile for me? When you smile your eyes sparkle, just like your father's."

"I told you she had your eyes Georg."

"I think she looks like both of you."

Maria excused herself after dinner and tended to Joy. The children had said goodnight and were getting ready for bed. Liesl was now eighteen and she was allowed to stay up with the adults, at least for a while longer.

"Liesl, I hear you take piano lessons."

"Yes, someday I would like to teach piano and maybe voice as well."

"I also hear you are a big help to your mother."

Liesl smiled and stood to leave. "Please come back soon, Fräulein Stephanie."

"Thank you Liesl."

With Joy in her crib, Maria went back downstairs to join the group. "Have you set a date?"

"Not an exact date, probably right after Easter. We want just a simple affair; besides all of you I don't have anyone to invite and Steph doesn't have many either."

"Have you thought about where?"

"Maria, neither of us has any real attachment to a church; you know my background. Mother Anika taught me some prayers and always read me Bible stories, but I never let them enter my heart. Steph was brought up in the Lutheran church."

"Karl, I have an idea. Would you like to be married here?"

"At the villa?"

"Yes, we could rent some chairs; the foyer landing could be where you take your vows. We could have a small reception in the family room. What do you think?"

"Oh, Maria, are you sure, that's a lot of work."

"I would have helpers, Liesl, Eleanor and Frau Schmidt."

"Only on one condition, I will pay for everything." Karl told her.

"Then it's all settled, just tell me the date."

That year Easter was the first Sunday of April; two Saturday's later was the eighteenth. The villa was beautiful, a few groups of flowers on the foyer landing; decorative bows were on each chair back. Liesl knew a string quartet who was just starting out playing for parties; Karl almost had to force them to accept payment for their services.

Reverend Gruber married them; Father Martin was there to bless them. It was a wonderful and meaningful ceremony, Stephanie and Karl had personalized it just enough.

The reception lingered until very late; the couple didn't get away until almost eight. Maria had insisted that Stephanie's mother, Christine, spend the night with them.

Christine was older, Maria didn't know how old, she guessed somewhere between Eleanor and Frau Schmidt. All of them bonded and became very good friends.


	20. Happenings

Happenings

Joy was only sixteen months old when Maria realized she was pregnant again. She had stopped nursing her when she was a year old. It surprised Maria that it happened so soon.

"Georg, darling, I have news."

"News, Maria?"

There was that smile again, Georg remembered. "Really sweetheart?" Maria nodded.

"Well, I'm not getting my hopes up." Maria laughed; she knew exactly what he was talking about.

The baby was due January 27th, according to the doctor. That day came and went.

Maria and Georg, along with Frau Schmidt were the only ones home on February first. "Frau Schmidt, where are you?"

"In the kitchen Georg; you need me?"

"Maria needs you, I'm calling Dr. Greenburg."

She hurried up the stairs. "Maria, what's going on?"

"This baby is going to come soon, I just know."

Frau Schmidt hurried to get the bed ready. Georg came back up and she went down to wait for the doctor. She met him outside. "You better hurry, this one's coming fast."

All the children arrived home at the same time and met him coming out the door.

"Dr. Greenburg, what are you doing here?"

"You tell me." He said as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Mother had the baby; please tell me it's a boy," Kurt demanded.

"I'll let your father do that." And he hurried off.

They ran up the stairs. "Papa, Papa – tell us."

"Shh, yes, you boys got your wish. You have a brother."

Even the girls were excited. "What's his name?" Marta asked."

"For now, baby boy."

"Another baby without a name," Brigitta commented and everyone laughed.

"You have visitors, Maria."

"Come in children. Meet David Karl." Her eyes met Georg's. He mouthed "perfect."

Liesl heard little Joy jumping up and down in her crib. "Come with me little one. You've got someone to meet."

She carried her into the bedroom. "Mother has your new brother."

Joy only said a few words. Everyone had been trying to teach her to say "baby."

She looked at the infant in her mother's arms; then she smiled, "baa-bby."

"Yes, Joy this is the baby we've all been waiting for, his name is David."

Liesl sat with Joy on the settee in their room, Georg carefully placed David on her lap; then he stood back and smiled. Maria and Georg watched; they were so proud.

Fredrich graduated that June. He wasn't the party type so cake and ice cream with the family was enough for him; but Georg knew he would like to go to Sidney's lodge. Sidney had met the family on one of his trips to Salzburg to visit another friend.

Georg convinced Harold and Eleanor to go with them; he needed an extra car because the children no longer fit comfortably in his car, besides they were best friends especially Maria and Eleanor.

"Friedrich, this is your trip so you will have first choice of our activities."

"Will the girls want to hike to the waterfall you told me about?"

"I'm sure they will go along. Your Mother and Eleanor along with Joy and David will probably find a less strenuous hike to take."

"That's fine," Friedrich told his papa.

So shortly after nine in the morning the two cars left the gates of the villa and arrived at the lodge by noon. Sidney met them as they were exiting their cars. Everyone had the same comment Maria had when she first saw it; Brigitta and Louisa were enamored with its beauty. Louisa promised herself to make sketches of things she saw.

Their few days were spent hiking and interacting with the seminary students. Usually in the evening Maria would put the little ones to bed and once they were asleep in their room, she would join them for a while. Everyone was sad when their time was up; Friedrich said it for everyone, "thank you Papa and Mother for a wonderful vacation."

Friedrich had been an excellent student; he was accepted to enter the University for his pre-med studies. His grades had earned him a scholarship. He started there shortly after the trip to the lodge.

Sixteen birthday celebrations a year kept Maria busy, although Frau Schmidt was always there to help. Frau Katia always made the requested meal and baked the special cake. Their family time together was special to everyone.

Louisa's graduation was like all the others; a family affair. She continued to sketch. Claire at the dress ship asked her to do sketches for her customers. She would sit and sketch while they were being fitted, by the time the dress was finished so was the sketch. If the patron wished to pay her that was fine with Georg and Maria. Some she left with Claire and she displayed them in her shop.

They were noticed by the artist Robin Christian Andersen who had recently moved to Salzburg. Louisa was asked to work at his portrait studio. He was also an excellent teacher and taught her ways to make her drawings even better.

Kurt and Brigitta graduated the same year. Brigitta had doubled up on her classes and had completed all of them. At first Kurt was upset until his mother assured him, "Kurt, you will each have separate days to celebrate and different activities."

Kurt wasn't a bad student; he just preferred to do things with his hands. Ever since his parents had bought him a model submarine to put together their first Christmas as a family, he dreamed about being a builder. He wasn't interested in going to school right away, so he helped Phillip with repairs around the villa.

Brigitta was all into books; she loved to read new ones and write reviews which were published in a local literary magazine; her specialties were young adult and children books. She received a small payment for her articles.

Her cherished dream came true; she met Felix Salter who had written stories about a fawn named Bambi. She was only seventeen; she had plenty of time to decide her future. Sometimes she would write little stories for Joy and David and of course she would read to them every chance she got.

Birthdays and anniversaries kept coming; happiness abounded. The family did experience one sad event, Mother Anika passed away.

Maria and Karl couldn't really be sad; she had lived a very long life. She was able to see her two foster children marry and be happy.

"I've had a full life." she had told them. "Heaven awaits me soon." She was right; it happened only a couple of weeks after their last visit.

Kathy sold the farm and moved into the city to live with her older brother and his family.

There were changes coming in the world; especially the financial world; those problems began to come to Austria.

It was their seventh anniversary; the family gathered for their celebration. Maria remarked, "These seven years have been the happiest of my entire life."

Everyone reacted as if it was a toast. "Here, here – to the next seven and beyond."

Georg and Maria retired to their room.

Maria waited; Georg began his ritual; undressing her. Their love making took them into their next year together. All that was heard were the words, "I love you" and echoed by the other.

Is this the end? Yes, but maybe the beginning of the next seven years.

Stay tuned.


End file.
